Intervention of Fate
by Darkness's Messenger
Summary: A young Naruto meets Orochimaru one day. This meeting profoundly changes the Narutoverse as we know it forever. AU. Contains dark/grey Naruto, smart Naruto, OOCness from multiple characters, select character bashing, Naruto x ? pairing, and much more. Rated M just in case. A rewrite/continuation of animefan29's Strength of the Fox, Cunning of the Snake, with his permission.
1. Prologue: The Fox Meets the Snake

**Intervention of Fate**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but it sure would be nice if I did. Also, this story is based heavily on animefan29's Strength of the Fox, cunning of the Snake. He has told me that it is highly unlikely that he would be continuing it, so he has PMed me saying that i have his permission to publish my own story, semi-continuing his own. Of course, I will beta what he has already done, as well as make some changes to what he already had, and will try to continue it as best I can.

"Hello" – Speaking.

'_Hello_' – Thoughts.

"**Hello**" - **Demon/Boss Summon Speaking.**

'**_Hello_**' - **Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue, The Fox meets the Snake.**

Konohagakure no Sato, located in the Land of Fire, is known for many things that make it unique among the other Shinobi villages.

Konoha is the home of the noble Hyūga clan, who possess the famed Doujutsu known as the Byakugan (White Eye), which, combined with their Jūken (Gentle Fist) Taijutsu, allows them to kill a man with a single tap.

A second clan of Doujutsu users that helped Konoha rise to fame were the Uchiha, with the penetrating gaze of their Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) that allowed them to predict what their enemies would do based on muscle movements, and to copy any Jutsu that they see.

When the second and third Great Shinobi Wars broke out, Konohagakure came out victorious through the strength of their Shinobi, which led to many individuals gaining fame and notoriety from their exploits. Such individuals include: 'White Fang' Hatake Sakumo, 'Professor' Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Three Legendary Sannin; Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru; and Konoha's 'Yellow Flash' Namikaze Minato.

But, what has probably brought more fame to the Village Hidden in the Leaves than any other act was when Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, defeated the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This act would lead to the creation of a very special individual, whose true importance is only known to the older citizens of Konoha. This person is Uzumaki Naruto, who unknowingly holds the Kyuubi within his body, thus making him a Jinchūriki.

Like all Jinchūriki, he is viewed with mistrust, fear, and hate for the demon he carries, but because of the laws passed by the Sandaime Hokage, no one should be able to take any action against the boy, or even speak of what he is. While these laws were created to keep people from taking any sort of action against Naruto, they did not stop people from socially isolating the child, overcharging him while he was buying things or even refusing outright to deal with him, and even occasionally forming a mob to beat him half to death, all the while making sure that he never interacted with those who did not know his secret, despite these laws. The only friends that the blond boy could claim were the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, whom he saw as a grandfather, old man Ichiraku, a man who ran a ramen stand who was like an uncle, and his daughter Ichiraku Ayame, who was like a cousin to him.

However, these three he sees as family are constantly busy, and have very little time for him, and are not enough for the growing boy. Fortunately, he is about to meet someone who will become a teacher and mentor, a guiding light that brightens the path Naruto will walk. Unfortunately for Naruto's enemies, this mentor is one of Konoha's most famous Shinobi. One who is infamous for his skills…and his crimes. He is a Shinobi whose name is almost as taboo as the Kyuubi. The S-class missing-nin and Snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

* * *

A six year old Naruto is found wandering through a deserted part of the forest within the walls of Konoha around midday. He had just been at the park where he tried playing with some of the other children, but no sooner did he start running in a game of tag when all of the parents came and immediately took their kids home, no doubt to poison their minds against him. And Naruto, once again, found himself alone. He wasn't feeling hungry, so he couldn't go to the Ichiraku Ramen stand to get dinner and spend time with the father and daughter that work there. And Hokage Oji-san was busy with official Konoha business, and couldn't be bothered with him.

At times like this, Naruto would always go to one of several places where people rarely went. Places like this helped him deal with the loneliness, as when we went to places like this; there was no one around to ignore him. Even being completely alone was far better than being segregated, in the blonde's mind. This particular spot was one of Naruto's favorites, as it had small pond right next to the edge of the Hokage Mountain, and it was surrounded by a thick grove of trees and bushes that hid it from view. It possessed a natural serenity that allowed the boy's spirits to be lifted when he was feeling down. And, any other day it would have, but today had been too much for the child, as it became obvious to the young boy that there was clearly something wrong with him that had the parents force their children away from him. Naruto couldn't help it as he sat under the largest oak tree, brought his knees to his chest and began silently crying, not noticing the presence that approached him from behind.

"Why are you so sad little one?" asked a smooth, somewhat high, yet distinctly male voice.

Naruto looked up startled at the sound and turned to see a man of above average height, with pale, almost white skin, black hair that went down to his upper torso, and bright yellow eyes that were similar to a snake's, wearing standard blue Shinobi sandals, gray Shinobi pants and shirt, with a black jacket with dark green sleeves (similar to what he wore when he searched for Tsunade). The man had a certain air about him that even an untrained child like Naruto could sense that he was very dangerous. "W-who are you?" Naruto asked fearfully, somewhat frightened by the man's aura.

The man's face broke out into a friendly smile that helped to dispel his aura a little bit. "My name is Orochimaru, and you have nothing to fear from me Naruto-kun." He answered.

"You know me?" questioned the blonde child, who was still nervous in the presence the pale man.

"But of course, Naruto-kun. It is hard for me to not know of a child that my sensei Sarutobi thinks so highly of."

"You know Oji-san?" asked Naruto, whose fear was starting to dissipate a little when Orochimaru mentioned the name of the Hokage.

Orochimaru chuckled as the conversation went the direction he wanted. "Why yes, I do. You see, Naruto-kun, I am one of Sarutobi-sensei's three students, who became known as the Sannin. I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't heard of us or seen us before, as the three of us, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and myself, prefer to remain outside of the village, performing our own tasks and only rarely stopping by." answered Orochimaru.

"But then, why are you here now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I have just come back from a long-term mission and was just getting reacquainted with the forests, when I happened upon you," stated Orochimaru, leaving out the fact that he had been deliberately searching for the blond boy. "And, I grew curious as to why such a special child was crying out here in the middle of the forest when he should be playing with other children his age."

Naruto grew sad and angry as he was reminded of what he was doing here in the first place and tears gathered in his eyes. "It's because everybody hates me, and the only people who don't are always too busy to be with me. So I'm alone," he answered, "I just wish I wasn't." He bitterly finished.

Orochimaru's face took on the concentrated look of someone pondering a puzzle. "My, that is quite a problem. You, a young child, are for all intents and purposes, alone in the world. This has led you to desire that which you lack; companionship, admiration, respect, perhaps even love. Yet, since you are so young, it's practically impossible for you to accomplish anything that would allow you to obtain these things." Orochimaru's voice became softer as his musings continued, catching Naruto's attention. "However, if you were older, and if you were trained correctly…yes, it might be possible."

"Orochimaru-san, what're you thinking?" asked the young blond.

The Sannin turned his head so that he faced the mountain they were near. "Tell me Naruto-kun, do you know the name of this mountain and what makes it special?"

Naruto blinked at the odd question. "Of course. It's the Hokage Mountain, upon which the faces of the four Hokages are carved. Everyone knows that." He answered, not understanding the point.

Orochimaru turned back towards the boy. "Maybe I should ask this to help you understand. What makes the Hokage so special that the people would carve their faces into stone to immortalize them?"

Again Naruto blinked. "Isn't it because they were so strong that they were picked to lead the village?" he hesitantly asked, no longer sure if the obvious answer was the correct one.

Orochimaru smiled as he filled in the rest. "You are partially correct Naruto-kun. While it is true that strength in battle is an important factor to become Hokage, it is not the only one. If it was, then I or any one of the Sannin could have become Hokage, as our own strength is considered equal to them." Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of three other ninja that were as strong as Oji-san. "But, in order to become a Kage, a Shinobi must also have the trust, admiration, and respect of their village; because as the leader, it is their responsibility to care for the village and make sure it survives times of turmoil. So, the previous Hokage is very specific when they choose their successor. That's why I was never selected for the job. While I am strong; some of things I have had to do are not looked upon favorably."

Orochimaru's explanation bounced around in Naruto's head as he began thinking of what the implications of those words were. Soon, understanding shone in his eyes, causing the observing Orochimaru to grin. "That means that if I become a strong enough Shinobi and gain the trust of the village, I could become the next Hokage?" The light in Naruto's eyes shone brightly until a second realization hit him. "But how could I get that strong?" He muttered somewhat dejectedly. "I just started at the academy, and I'm the only one that's not getting outside help. Even the kids that don't come from Shinobi clans have someone in their family who became a ninja that can help train them. I don't have anyone." At that point, another revelation hit him. "But even if I do become as good as you say, I doubt that the villagers will ever trust me, much less love and respect me. I get becoming stronger and stuff, but I probably couldn't become the Hokage anyways." said Naruto sadly.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and Naruto looked up to see the face of Orochimaru, who was smiling kindly. "If it means that much to you, then I could at least help you gain the strength to be stronger." The Sannin kindly offered.

"R-really?" asked the blond boy who was starting to perk up a little. "B-but wouldn't you be busy with missions and stuff? And why would you want to train me?"

"Of course I will help you Naruto-kun. You have something special that will help you to grow strong, and I would hate to see such potential wasted. As for missions, we Sannin are more or less allowed to do what we want. I will admit that there will be times when I have to leave the village for weeks, perhaps even months at a time, but I will make sure that you have what you need to continue you training But be warned, my training is _far_ from easy."

"YATTA!" exclaimed Naruto as he jumped up, excited that he would be trained for the one thing that was sure to get him stronger, and possibly respected.

Orochimaru couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle at the child's hyperactive antics. But now was not the time for celebration, but the time to get started on his training. "Calm down Naruto-kun. If you want to be stronger then there is a lot of work for us to do."

"H-Hai Orochimaru-sensei." The boy proclaimed as he stopped jumping around and stood before his new teacher.

"Now, before we begin, I must ask you, Naruto, to never speak of what we are doing, especially that you are training with me.

Naruto tilted his head, confused at the unusual request. "Why's that, sensei?"

Orochimaru's face became quite serious as he answered. "As I told you before, because of what I've done in the past, I am not the most well liked Shinobi in the village. And, because of your current status amongst the villagers, if word were to get out that I was training you, it would counter-productive to our goals."

At these words, a question that Naruto had his whole life came to the front of his mind. "Orochimaru-sensei, why is it that so many people hate me?"

This time the Snake Sannin's face took on an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. There are many questions you can ask me, but there are only a few that I cannot answer. That is one of those."

"So, you know why?" The blond Jinchūriki pressed.

"Hai, I know the reason, as does most everyone in the village. However, it is not my place to tell you, at least not yet. I will tell you if I deem that you are both strong and mature enough to handle the answer. Until that time, you will just have to trust me when I say that you are not ready to know that secret." His sensei explained.

Naruto contemplated this before he spoke again. "…Hai sensei. I'll trust you to tell me any secrets once you feel that I'm ready for them."

Orochimaru grinned at hearing his new student's response. "Excellent! Now Naruto-kun, here is how we are going to start your training." With that, he began outlining a complex training regime that included calisthenics, meditation, stealth exercises, various weapons training, the twelve standard hand seals, how to draw on and mold chakra, and the katas for not only the basic academy Taijutsu, but several others that were both native and non native to Konoha, as well as Orochimaru's personal Hebiken (Snake Fist) style.

Once Naruto had started his training and was doing his calisthenics, Orochimaru let the grin he wore slip and be replaced by a slightly more sinister smirk as he saw one of his most brilliant plans began to unfold before him._ 'Kukukuku…When Akatsuki makes their move against the Bijū and the Jinchūriki, they will be in for quite a surprise once they come for Naruto-kun.' _Orochimaru chuckled as the sun setand the shadows expanded to engulf him, leaving only his eyes visible as he continued to watch Naruto finish his exercises and prepare to go home; the young blond not knowing just how important he would be to Konoha, Orochimaru, and nine S-class Shinobi that he had never heard of before.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yet another story idea that I had to write. I am particularly interested in writing up future chapters for this. As for why Naruto seems to be a bit mature and darker here compared to canon, that's because in this Fanfic, due to the harsh way in which he grew up, he was forced to mature early on and wise up, so that he could effectively live on his own and take care of himself, both physically and mentally. I count this as more realistic, as most real children growing up in similar conditions to him would likely be mature for their age too.

The next chapter is the Genin Exam.


	2. Training and Graduation

**Intervention of Fate**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be rich and never have to worry about money.

"Hello" – Speaking.

'_Hello_' – Thoughts.

"**Hello**" – **Demon/Boss Summon Speaking.**

'**_Hello_**' – **Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Training and Graduation.**

12 year old Uzumaki Naruto sits in the back of his academy class in his regular orange and blue jumpsuit with green goggles upon his head. He has been eagerly waiting for this day ever since he started Konoha's Shinobi Academy. The day of the Genin Exam has arrived; the day he would get the chance to become an official Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato.

Now, any rational person would ask, "Exactly _what_ is a potential ninja doing wearing an orange jumpsuit? It is most certainly _not_ the stealthiest of clothing." And to a ninja, stealthliness is next to Godliness (a cookie goes to whoever can say the cliché I based _this_ off of). The answer is that after a particular discussion with Orochimaru almost 6 years ago, Naruto decided to act as un-Shinobi like as possible.

**Flashback**

It had been 6 months since Naruto had started his tutelage under Orochimaru, and the snake like man had decided to impart some advice that would undoubtedly help them both in the long run. "Naruto-kun, I'm sure you noticed how you are pulling ahead of all your classmates."

"Hai sensei, I have. Many of the Chūnin teachers can't believe the improvement I've made in merely 6 months time." Naruto proudly proclaimed, his stance now straight, and his voice calm and polite.

"While that is good news, I am going to request that you hold back when you are at the academy. Preferably to the point where your skills are considered to be the dead last amongst your class."

This was an odd request that threw Naruto for a bit of a loop. But he had learned early on that Orochimaru-sensei would not tolerate whining or slacking, and accepted nothing but perfection. However, he did encourage questions, as it showed inquisitiveness or a desire to improve…doesn't mean he'll answer them though. "Sensei…why is it that you wish me to hold back? Won't it just hinder me?"

"Not at all Naruto-kun," assured Orochimaru. "The placement an academy student has when they graduate rarely predicts how well they do as a true Shinobi. My teammate Jiraiya is a perfect example of this. In the academy, he was near the bottom of the class, but he went on to become the Toad Sannin and a master of Fūinjutsu only surpassed by his student; the Yondaime Hokage. And being the class 'dobe' will provide you with several advantages." Seeing his student's confused look he explained what he meant.

"First, if you are ranked dead last people will underestimate you, which is an advantage I can no longer claim to posses. Remember, deception and distraction are a Shinobi's best friends, and to deceive your enemies you must first deceive your allies. If you manage to trick your opponents into thinking that you are weaker then what you really are, it will make it that much easier to kill them and accomplish your mission. Then, by the time it is revealed that you are stronger then what everyone believes, you will have the experience needed to accomplish much more difficult missions. A second advantage you will have will appear in your team selection. The academy has gotten into the habit of placing the dead last on the same team as the rookie of the year, and another who is somewhere in the middle. It is a decent theory to place the weakest student with two others that could pick up the slack in case of emergency, but it often slows the team's chances to advance in the ranks. Now, if you hold back, then you would be placed with the rookie of the year, making an overall stronger team, providing you the opportunity to advance much more quickly than usual. Beyond that, if you graduate showing any signs of talent or skill, then the Civilian Council will most likely order whichever sensei was assigned to your team to automatically fail the whole team in order to keep you legally under their thumb as a civilian. Therefore, to ensure your passing, you would need to be placed onto the only team which is guaranteed to pass, which would be the team with Uchiha Sasuke, whom is coincidentally the rookie of the year, which coincides with my earlier idea. After all, the council would never do anything to hinder his progress, even if it means graduating you. I highly doubt they would ever deny 'The Last Loyal Uchiha' anything he ever wanted, no matter how ridiculous the request."

Naruto just stood there as he mulled over his sensei's plan. Like so many of his sensei's other ideas, it was sneaky, subtle, and absolutely genius. He couldn't help but be pissed at the Council for their supposed subterfuge, but he temporarily put his grudge aside.

**Flashback End**

Ever since that day, Naruto did everything he could to get barely passable grades. That included the colorful clothing that would make him stand out during stealth exercises, although he still had to do something that would catch the attention of whoever was trying to find him. He would intentionally miss the target when he threw his shuriken and kunai. He would slip up when told to run through the hand seals. And when the class had Taijutsu spars, Naruto stuck to the academy style, and even then his moves would be sloppy and his reactions were slow. He even went as far as placing a very high-level appearance altering Genjutsu on himself to make him look shorter, more childish, and not as muscular; with a chubbyish face, and messy, gravity defying hair. After all, if he was doing as poorly as he acted with his true appearance, that being more mature, taller, and more muscular, than some people could potentially guess that he was intentionally flunking. And best of all, it helped him to avoid the disgusting group that was the academy fangirls.

In fact, the only grades that originally reflected his true skills were in the theoretical area, until Orochimaru added the other areas on to Naruto's training, insisting that it was necessary to be well rounded. As it stood, his skills _easily_ surpassed that of the rookie of the year Uchiha Sasuke or any other student, and even most of the Chūnin in the village. He even possessed skills that most Genin hadn't even started thinking of yet, such as Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Juinjutsu, and Fūinjutsu.

Normally, it would have been impossible for a 12 year old to gain such abilities over the course of 6 years of training unless they were a genius (like, Itachi Uchiha), which Naruto insisted he wasn't, despite his sensei's praising. However, it undoubtedly helped that his sensei _was_ a proven genius, and even provided Naruto exceptional training partners for when he would leave the village. Naruto still remembered the day he met his first real friends: Yakushi Kabuto and Kaguya Kimimaro.

**Flashback**

A 7 year old Naruto was going through his daily exercises waiting for the return of his sensei at the clearing where they first met. It had been about a year since the boy met the Sannin, who had since gone on several of his missions. His current mission had kept him away for about three weeks so far, and thus was the longest one to date, and Naruto couldn't wait to show his sensei what he had managed to learn so the Sannin would provide more lessons.

Suddenly he heard some rustling in a nearby bush. Reacting instantly, Naruto grabbed the two kunai he had hidden in his clothes, a simple long-sleeved white shirt and blue Shinobi pants. He threw one of the kunai towards the sound while moving into a defensive stance with his second kunai at the ready.

The kunai he threw went through the bush which rustled more as someone got hit by it or caught it. Naruto figured the former as he heard someone mutter an "Ouch," from the bush.

"Kukukuku…I warned you Kimimaro-kun, about what would happen if you tried to sneak up on my student." Spoke the voice of Orochimaru.

Naruto spun around to see that his mentor had snuck up behind him, somewhat surprising him. While Naruto was used to his sensei's abilities at stealth, what surprised this time was that fact that Orochimaru had brought along a silver haired youth dressed in purple and white clothing and glasses, who appeared several years older than Naruto. The new youth was wearing a leaf hitat-ate that marked him as a Konoha Shinobi.

"Orochimaru-sensei." The blond boy said in greeting as he went to stand before his mentor. "Umm…sensei? May I ask who this is? And just who was it that I hit?" He questioned, as he was curious who his sensei trusted enough with their secret training.

"Kukuku…Don't worry Naruto-kun. I would have never brought someone here unless I trusted them completely," assured Orochimaru. "This young lad next to me is Yakushi Kabuto, a 14 year old Genin who desires to be a medic. And he shows great potential for it as well."

"Hello Naruto-kun." said the silver haired Genin.

"And the young boy who tried to sneak up on you, despite my warnings, is 10 year old Kaguya Kimimaro. He is a prodigy at the use of the Kaguya Kekkei Genkai, the Shikotsumyaku; a bloodline that allows him to control his bones in any way he desires. He is also the last of his clan." continued Orochimaru, as he indicated the boy with long white hair, two red dots on his forehead, and wearing a large blue kimono top with blue pants that stepped out of the bushes he was hiding in, with Naruto's kunai in hand. "Kimimaro-kun, what do you have to say about your actions?" He asked the Kaguya.

"I was merely seeing if this boy was worthy of being your student, Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro curtly replied.

Orochimaru couldn't help but chuckle at the statement. "You need not worry Kimimaro-kun. If I did not feel that Naruto-kun was worthy, then I would not have started training him." The Sannin stated. "And while we are talking about training, Naruto-kun, why do you suppose I brought these two with me today?" He questioned his pupil.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, before he quickly determined that it was not one of the trick questions Orochimaru-sensei liked to ask him. "You brought them here so we could train together." He worked as a question but stated like a statement.

"Precisely, Naruto-kun. Kimimaro-kun is highly skilled at Taijutsu, and sparring with him should increase your reflexes and abilities in the field. Kabuto-kun, on the other hand, can help you with your chakra control and tutor you in other areas of the Shinobi arts." Orochimaru said with a grin. "Now, it is important for the three of you to get along, because you will be seeing a lot of each other."

"Hai Orochimaru-sensei/Orochimaru-sama." chorused the three boys.

**Flashback End**

After that day, the three boys would spend much of their free time together, helping each other to improve in their chosen fields. And the three friends each noticed a definite increase in their skills.

Naruto and Kimimaro sparred constantly in Taijutsu-only matches. For Naruto, this allowed him to refine the skills he had in each one of the Taijutsu styles he knew through combat, which is a much more effective learning method than simply going through the katas, as well as adapt the Kaguya style Taijutsu into his arsenal, obviously without the use of the Shikotsumyaku. Kimimaro learned how to adapt his Kaguya dances to the different Taijutsu styles Naruto used. But his best adaptations were the ones he designed against the Hebiken, a style of Orochimaru's creation partially based on the Hyūga's Jūken using palm thrusts, finger strikes, and punches to strike at pressure points and vital spots, and combining it with extremely flexible snake-like movements to twist and dodge around the enemy instead of blocking, as well as the Goken (Strong Fist), a style based on using powerful frontal assaults to deal heavy external damage, break bones, and overall incapacitate the enemy. These two are Naruto's preferred styles, even though he knew the katas for several other styles.

And it was thanks to these spars that Kabuto got to practice and teach Naruto several medical Jutsus, because the two of them were sure Kimimaro was trying to hospitalize Naruto the first few times, and he would have almost succeeded were it not for Kabuto's medical knowledge and Naruto's enhanced healing abilities.

But Naruto's mind was wandering and now was not the time. He needed to focus so that he could pass this test with the minimum necessary points so that he would be labeled as the dobe of the class. It was ironic, really. The only way he could truly and fairly graduate was to just barely pass the exam.

To focus his mind, Naruto slipped into a light meditative trance for a few minutes and only came out of it when he heard the door of the classroom open, despite the noise the other students were making, signaling the arrival the classes Chūnin instructor, Iruka, and his assistant for the test, Mizuki.

"All right everyone, quiet down." said the scarred Chūnin as he tried to calm down his class so they could get on with the test. He was spectacularly failing. "Class! Settle down this instant!" He said more forcefully, again with none of the excited students paying him any attention. Iruka sighed as he made the Rat seal with his hands, having to resort to **that** jutsu. Suddenly Iruka's head became gigantic as he yelled in an extra loud voice, "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" That caught the children's attention, making them sit up straight, shut their mouths, and face forward with that 'deer caught in the headlights' look. No matter how many times Iruka used his 'Giant Demon Head no Jutsu' it always had the desired effect. It was also one of those rare Jutsu that no one could determine what it was, how it worked, or how to undo it, not even the Hokage. Iruka smiled at his stunned students, "Now that I have your attention we can begin with the first part of the Genin Exam: the written test."

Hearing this, some of the students groaned (Kiba), some were brooding (Sasuke), some looked excited (Sakura), some were asleep (Shikamaru), and one loudmouth decided it was time to put on a show.

"Bring it on sensei!" shouted Naruto as he stood up on his desk and throwing his fist in the air. "I'll ace this test; pass this exam, and be one step closer to becoming Hokage!"

"Ha! As if a dobe like you could be Hokage." snorted one Inuzuka Kiba. "You've taken this test two times already, and failed. What makes this time any different?" The dog like boy asked with his dog Akamaru barking in agreement.

Iruka took this time to step in and prevent fight between the two class hot heads. "Now now Kiba, Naruto had written permission from his guardian to take the test early, and the fact that he failed those times simply shows why we hold the test during the sixth year. I doubt there's anyone in this class that could have done any better than him." He chose to ignore the shouts of Sasuke's fangirls that the young Uchiha could have.

Naruto gave the Chūnin an appreciative smile for defending him. Iruka was one of the few outside of Naruto's training partners that he spent any time with as the teacher had taken the blond boy for ramen sometimes, and had even offered to help him. Of course, Naruto refused those offers by saying that he had an older Genin tutoring him, which he technically did. Originally, Iruka hated Naruto just as much as everyone else did, and only in Naruto's third and last year of attempting to graduate did the Chūnin finally change his mind about him. While Naruto was somewhat glad Iruka had eventually come around, it was too late for him to effectively teach Naruto, as every other teacher has attempted to discreetly sabotage him and his learning. Of course, with Orochimaru-sensei, he never did really fall behind. Now, while Naruto wanted to make Iruka proud, he still had a part to play.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, I'll pass for sure this time. And when I do I will become one of the best Shinobi ever!" He turned to get off his desk, only to slip on a piece of scrap paper and fall face first onto the floor with his ass hanging in the air.

Everyone sweatdropped at the sight of the self-proclaimed future Hokage being bested by a single piece of paper. '_That's just pathetic,_' they all thought. Meanwhile in the Hokage tower, the Sandaime Hokage had a sudden fit of sneezes as he battled the immortal enemy of all Kage: paperwork.

Mizuki coughed to get the attention of the class as he handed out the papers for the test. As Naruto looked over the test, he couldn't help but sigh at how easy it really was. It only had standard questions that any academy student should be able to answer, covering the history of Konoha, the Elemental Countries, the difference between Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu, when traps should be set, and the kind of locations that would be best for ambushes. He could have _easily_ answered them all perfectly, but answered just enough to put him on the boarder of pass and fail.

After an hour, all the tests were completed and given to Iruka to grade while Mizuki led the class outside for first of the practical tests. "All right class, this is the weapons test to determine your skill with kunai and shuriken. You will take 5 of each weapon, stand at the mark, and throw them at any target you want. In order to pass this test you must hit a target at least five times, and one of those five has to be a bull's-eye. We'll go five at a time in alphabetical order starting with Aburame Shino."

This test passed quickly with most students hitting a target 7 times with 2 bull's-eyes. Because of the number of students two of them, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, went in a group of two. Sasuke showed off his natural skill by hitting the target 10 times with 5 bull's-eyes, and the other five weapons in one of the inner circles of the target. Naruto got the bare minimum hits of 5 and 1. He ignored the teasing of the other boys in the background, and the shouting of Sasuke's fangirls at how incredible Sasuke was; knowing that if he actually tried he could get a bull's-eye on a stationary target 10 time out of 10, and at least 9 times out of 10 on a moving target.

The third part of the exam that Mizuki gave them tested their ability to hide and move stealthily through a wooded area that had several trip wires with bells attached to them. They failed if more than three bells rang. Sasuke was tied for the best spot this time with Hyuuga Hinata, both of whom managed to pass the test without ringing a single bell. Naruto also tied with two other students, Inuzuka Kiba and Akimichi Chouji, but unlike those two Naruto tripped the wires intentionally.

After that was their usual half hour lunch break where the students could do what they wanted. As usual Naruto ate a solitary lunch on the roof of the academy as he observed the other students.

Once lunch was over all of the students went over to the sparring fields where they would show their abilities at Taijutsu by sparring with another student in front of Mizuki or Iruka who had finished grading the test papers. Who each person would fight was selected by random selection. Some of the fights were interesting, such as Kiba versus Sasuke. Kiba had an edge when it came to strength and was probably the only student, aside from Naruto, that could match Sasuke in speed. On the other hand, Kiba also had terrible form and would leave dozens of openings when he attacked, that Sasuke exploited to win. Then there was Hinata and Ino, both of whom were fairly decent kunoichi, but Hinata had the definite edge at Taijutsu from her training in the Jūken. Naruto himself ended up getting paired with Chouji, which he thought was lucky on his part since Chouji was good enough at Taijutsu, that losing to him wouldn't be that bad.

"Are you ready boys?" asked Iruka, who would be evaluating their individual skills.

"Hai sensei," replied the two boys who looked at each other with friendly yet determined expressions.

"Good luck Chouji."

"Good luck to you too Naruto."

Iruka brought his hand up and swung it down while saying, "Begin."

Naruto charged at his Chouji, knowing that the large boy was slow and would use his strength and weight to try to overpower the blond boy. And that was precisely what happened as Naruto punched Chouji in the chest, only to be grabbed and paid back with a hard left hook. Naruto then backed off and tried kicking. Chouji responded by blocking with his arm, grabbing the leg, and spinning to throw Naruto. Deciding it was time to show a tiny portion of what he could really do, Naruto twisted so that he would roll once he hit the ground allowing him to quickly rebound back onto his feet before he charged again. This time Naruto went for a sliding kick aimed for the larger boy's ankles, knowing that is was usually one of the biggest weaknesses in the Akimichi fighting style. Once Naruto's foot hit Chouji's ankle the heavy boy lost his balance and ended up falling on top on Naruto.

"Ok boys, that's enough." said Iruka to stop the fight, as he went over to help the flattened Naruto up. He failed to notice the smirk on the blond boy's face.

Finally it was time for the last part of the Exam: testing the ability of the students to use the 3 basic academy Jutsus. Iruka would call a student to the front of the class so they can perform all three jutsu, then he and Mizuki would examine the separate aspects of each jutsu. Each student would first use the Kawarimi and replace themselves with a log that was provided. Then the student had to Henge into a perfect copy of Iruka. And finally, they had to produce 3 standard Bunshin before it was decided on whether or not they passed.

For Naruto this was a make it or break it situation, because if he did not perform each jutsu perfectly he would not have enough points to pass the Exam. Unfortunately, Bunshin was by far the most difficult of all the Jutsus he knew to perform. It wasn't a particularly difficult jutsu to learn, at least for most students. The problem was that, unlike most jutsu, to perform the Bunshin your chakra control had to be proportionate to the amount of chakra you had. So for most students, being able to perform the leaf floating exercise was all they needed, since the amount of chakra they had was so small. For Naruto however, he had to master a chakra control exercise of Kabuto's design before he could do it. First he had to do the leaf floating exercise. Then, at the same time he had to a reverse form of the tree walking exercise to make several kunai stick to his arms by the very point of their blades, without piercing his skin. _And_ while doing that, he had to walk on water and dodge projectile weapons thrown by Kabuto at the same time. It was times like this that he was enormously grateful for his advanced training.

Eventually right after Sasuke, it was Naruto's turn.

"Ok Naruto, first replace yourself with this log." requested Iruka.

Naruto made the 3 seals needed for Kawarimi and with a poof of smoke; he stood where the log once was.

"Very nice, now Henge into me."

This time Naruto just made the Ram seal while muttering "Henge (Transform)." With a second poof of smoke Naruto became a second identical Iruka.

"All right Naruto. Now all you need to do is make three Bunshin and you pass." Iruka was pretty calm on the outside, but was sweating bullets on the inside. He knew that this was Naruto's worst jutsu, and had never seen him perform it perfectly before. Naruto just nodded his head brought his hands into the Tiger seal and muttered, "Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)." This time there were three poofs of smoke and suddenly there were three Narutos, each wearing a grin on their face.

Iruka let out an internal sigh of relief as he tallied up Naruto's score. "Well, congratulations Naruto. It looks like this year you pass." Said the happy teacher as he held out a hitat-ate that would mark Naruto as an official Genin of Konohagakure.

"YATTA!" Shouted Naruto as he grabbed the forehead protector and started jumping around like some lunatic on a sugar high. Alas for poor Naruto, despite how much his teacher liked him, even Iruka has his limits.

"QUIET!" Shouted Iruka as he once again used his 'Giant Demon Head no Jutsu' on the poor boy to make him seat in his seat, and scaring half the class at the same time. Iruka gave a quick cough to regain his composure. "All right class, that is all for today. Congratulations to all of you who passed, you may now go home, but I expect to see you here Monday morning for your team assignments."

As the students, now Genin, filed out of the academy they found their parents waiting for them out on the schools front lawn. Each Genin went off to find their own parents to show off their hitat-ate or brag about how they did in the test. Those who did not have family waiting for them went home to show their siblings what they had accomplished. What nobody noticed in the confusion was one orange clad boy who normally left to do whatever it is he does as soon the academy let out, was standing over by the tree with a swing. And those that did notice thought that if they didn't know better they would have said that he was waiting for someone.

Uzumaki Naruto was in fact waiting for someone. Someone whom he knew would seek one of the Genin out anyways thanks to a little conversation he had that morning.

**Flashback**

It was the morning of the Genin Exam, and Naruto could barely contain his excitement as he would finally become a Genin. He was tempted to start roof-hopping to get to the academy faster, and he would have if he had not felt a familiar presence above his apartment. "So Kabuto, what are you doing here this morning?" He asked as he looked up to see his 19 year old friend sitting upon his roof.

"My my, you have gotten got good at detecting my presence Naruto-kun." Kabuto complimented as he corrected his glasses.

"Or, your just slacking," the blond countered. "But that doesn't answer my question. You're normally working on some medical experiment at this time of the day. So you must have some reason for coming to see me." Naruto reasoned.

Kabuto grinned when he heard that. "Bravo Naruto-kun. It's that natural inquisitiveness and examining of the facts that makes you perfect for this little mission Orochimaru-sama has for you."

Naruto was a little surprised at that. "What kind of mission would sensei give me that he wouldn't give to you or Kimimaro like he usually does?"

"Through our investigations, Orochimaru-sama and I believe that we have uncovered a traitor amongst the Chūnin instructors at the academy."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "A traitor, eh?" he muttered as he remembered a conversation he had been meaning to have with his teacher.

"Hai. Our primary suspect is Touji Mizuki, since there are some oddities in his service record, although it could be someone else. What we do know is that they are planning to make their move sometime today, and we suspect they plan to use an academy student in some way. If it is Mizuki chances are he will attempt to use one of the graduating Genin. Should he approach one of them it's your mission to figure out what he's after and to stop him the best way you see fit." Kabuto explained. "Consider it Orochimaru-sama's own test to see if you are ready to be a Genin." Having said what he needed to say Kabuto stood up and started roof-hopping to his teams meeting ground.

**Flashback End**

Naruto didn't have to wait long before he saw the bandanna wearing Chūnin approach him, waving a hand in greeting.

"Yo, Naruto-kun! I'm glad you haven't left yet. I have something important to talk to you about." said the Chūnin.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and gave his idiot smile as an act of trust. "What'd you want to see me about Mizuki-sensei?" He asked.

Mizuki gave his own friendly smile to help convince the boy to do what he wanted. "I wanted to talk to you about your graduation grade. You don't know this yet but, your score was at the absolute bottom of the barrel. Iruka and I had never seen such low numbers that still passed. So we decided to provide you with one more test to see if you are truly ready to become a Shinobi." The Chūnin lied. "Failing doesn't mean you will no longer be a Genin, but it might make you reconsider if you are ready."

"What kind of test is it Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked with fake curiosity and real anticipation.

Thinking that he had tricked the class idiot, Mizuki outlined the details of the 'test'. He told Naruto that to succeed he had to sneak into the Hokage Tower, get past the Hokage and snatch a special scroll called the Forbidden Scroll, and for extra credit he had to learn one Jutsu from it. If Naruto could do that then he would prove that he was more than ready to be a Genin. The two parted ways after Mizuki told Naruto where and when to meet him with the scroll.

* * *

**(Time skip - later that night)**

Naruto plopped the large Forbidden Scroll that he had just stolen onto the ground. He had to hand it to Mizuki for figuring out that because of Naruto's close relationship to the Hokage, he would be able to get close enough to nab the scroll. All Naruto had to do was go into the Hokage's office as he would on any other day, ask to see the scroll, and then use a secret jutsu he created after hearing about how perverted Orochimaru's old teammate Jiraiya is, and after seeing the Sandaime reading a copy of Icha Icha Paradise. It instantly knocked the old man out with a massive nose bleed, much to Naruto's amusement and disappointment. (I mean, seriously, the Hokage, the strongest Shinobi in all of Konoha, was defeated by a not-yet Genin using something like _that_? What the hell?) Of course, he would normally _never_ show anyone that Jutsu in a serious situation, but it served its purpose for tonight.

Naruto had another two hours before the expected arrival of Mizuki, and Iruka if he was right. But until then he might as well put the time he had to good use. Opening the Forbidden Scroll while taking out a smaller scroll, unsealing some ink and a brush from one of them, Naruto set to work copying down everything that he came across. After 45 minutes of copying, he finished his smaller version of the Forbidden scroll. He then resealed and put away his supplies and copied scroll, and set to work learning the first jutsu in the original scroll, the B-ranked Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He already knew several Bunshin Jutsu thanks to Orochimaru, but this was the only one of two native to Konoha, and it looked like it had its uses that made it somewhat superior to the C-ranked elemental Bunshin most people used.

After spending most of his remaining time practicing the Kage Bunshin, he had finally mastered it, and he was not surprised that such a jutsu was in the Forbidden Scroll. It wasn't much harder than the Tsuchi Bunshin (Mud Clone) that Orochimaru-sensei taught him, but it took a lot more chakra to create a Kage Bunshin then any other type of Bunshin.

His self congratulations for his accomplishment were cut short as he heard a shout from above.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turned to see Iruka landing on the ground behind him, somewhat out of breath from the frantic tree hopping he did to get there.

"Hey Iruka-sensei," Naruto greeted the teacher. "I didn't think that you would get here so fast."

"Naruto, what were you thinking, stealing the Forbidden Scroll?" asked the exasperated Chūnin. "The Hokage sent all of the available Chūnin out to search for you. Do you realize how much trouble you've gotten yourself into?"

Naruto gave a fake foxy grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, to answer your questions Iruka-sensei. If hadn't stolen the scroll the way I did, then Hokage Oji-san wouldn't have sent the Chūnin to search for me, specifically you, since you have some knack for finding me." Iruka was somewhat surprised at that confusing statement, and would have voiced it if Naruto did not continue his explanation. "And if I didn't steal it tonight, Mizuki would have tried to find some other way to steal it, and then there would have been a chance that we would have lost it." Naruto left out how he wanted to get some more jutsu to add to his arsenal.

That last revelation left Iruka in a state of shock. Shock that he did not come out of till Naruto started poking him with a stick. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS MIZUKI'S IDEA TO STEAL THE SCROLL!?" He shouted.

Naruto would have explained it if he had not caught the bit of movement behind Iruka and tackled him to the ground as a large shuriken whizzed by.

Up in the tree where the shuriken originated Mizuki cursed. "Kuso! I can't believe I missed."

"Mizuki!? What do you think you're doing?" Iruka shouted at his fellow Chūnin.

"I thought it was obvious when Naruto explained it, although I am surprised that the class idiot was able to figure it out." answered the traitorous Chūnin.

Naruto smirked as he answered with the Forbidden Scroll at his side. "Well, how many other Genin can just walk in on the Hokage anytime they want? And how many of those would the Hokage just show such a valuable village treasure? Even a monkey could have figured out what you were planning."

"I guess a monkey could have figured it out if even an idiotic brat like you did," sneered Mizuki. "But it seems there's a flaw with your plan brat: how did you plan to keep me from getting the Scroll once I got here?" he asked.

Naruto paused and blinked for a second and said. "I figured that Iruka-sensei and I would team up against you," as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

Mizuki couldn't contain the laughter that welled up within him. "Iruka is no match for me on his own. And do you really think that the weakest Genin that the academy ever trained could make up that difference."

A knowing smirk grew on Naruto's lips. "Yes, I'm quite sure that I can."

The laughter burst out of Mizuki full force once again. "Oh, that's rich. Tell you what Naruto. As thanks for the amusement you provided, I'll let you in on a little secret. The secret of why everybody hates you."

"No Mizuki! It's forbidden to speak of it!" Shouted Iruka, clearly distressed at what Mizuki was about to reveal.

Naruto was for once speechless. He felt a sense of excitement at finally having a chance to find out this secret. But he also felt dread at the implications of what knowing this before he was ready could mean.

"As you know Naruto, twelve years ago on October 12 the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village of Konoha. Many Shinobi lost their lives that day, but the most famous one was undoubtedly the Yondaime Hokage, who the history books say gave his life to defeat the great demon. But what the history books don't tell you is how the Yondaime could not kill the fox, so he had to do the next best thing. He sealed the demon into a child, but not just any child would do. It had to be a new born child." Naruto's eyes widened as he realized the implications of what Mizuki said.

"STOP, MIZUKI! YOU MUSTN'T SAY ANYMORE!" Shouted Iruka, who was desperate to keep Mizuki from continuing. But it was for naught.

"That child was you, Naruto! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI REBORN!" Mizuki grinned as he prepared his next attack. "Now DIE!" He shouted as he threw a second giant shuriken.

Normally it would have been child's play for Naruto to avoid such a slow, straight forward attack. But his upper level mental capacities had temporarily shut down as he processed the information, and didn't move an inch as the shuriken approached him. He didn't regain his ability to think until blood splashed across his face. When he returned to the world of the living he was greeted with a sight that horrified him. Iruka had jumped in front of him and taken the attack in his place, and now had the shuriken embedded into his back.

"Iruka-sensei…why?"

Iruka gave him a doleful stare that expressed sadness and regret, yet at the same time a sense of happiness and hope. "Because no matter what anyone else says, I know that you are Uzumaki Naruto and not the Kyuubi. When I see you, I see a person full of hope, happiness, and an energy that can show anyone the better side of life if they take the time to get to know you. And I also see a young man who has the potential to be the greatest Hokage ever." Iruka collapsed as his breathing slowed to next to nothing.

"Well, that was unexpected," muttered Mizuki. "But since the real threat as been taken care of I don't have to worry about finishing off the brat quickly before I make my escape and bring the Forbidden Scroll to my master." When Mizuki saw that Naruto hadn't moved from where he stood with a barely living Iruka still in his arms, he moved in for the kill, taunting. "Awww…Has the future Hokage lost his nerve at the sight of real blood? Don't worry, I'll end your suffering now." He raised several shuriken to finish the two off when an enormous pulse of killing intent washed over him. Mizuki had never felt anything like this before. It was so powerful, he froze as he saw his own death by many gruesome means.

"You shouldn't have done that Mizuki-teme." Naruto said in a low, dangerous voice as he raised his head revealing an emotionless face. Except for his eyes that shone with an unlimited hatred for the one held in their gaze. "And you're wrong about me being the Kyuubi. I know for a fact that there are those who know and care for who I truly am, for being Uzumaki Naruto! And I promise you, any person who harms them shall be repaid a hundred fold!" With that declaration he gently put Iruka down as he prepared to take down the traitor. He brought his hands into a cross shaped hand seal and with a cry of "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (Multi Shadow Clone Technique). He created 50 Shadow Clones within and around the forest clearing. Unlike the regular Bunshin, the Kage Bunshin are capable of dealing as much damage as the original. Naruto could have created much more, but 50 were more than enough to deal with the Chūnin. "Attack." he commanded, letting the Clones do the fighting as he turned his attention back to Iruka while removing the shuriken and activating the Shousen Jutsu that Kabuto taught him. He could only heal medium-sized wounds, but that should be more than enough to prevent Iruka from dying.

While Naruto was taking care of his Chūnin sensei, 16 of his Kage Bunshin advanced on Mizuki with speed that the traitor wouldn't have thought possible for the original, much less Bunshin. 14 advanced more quickly and started attacking with Taijutsu, that Mizuki tried countering since he was free of the killing intent that froze him. But those 14 split into two groups of 7, each using one of two distinctly different styles in a coordinated assault. If he tried countering one style he would either get powerful punches and kicks to his face, chest, stomach, and spine, or not as hard but very painful finger and palm strikes that would hit his kidneys, jugular, temple, and pressure points in his shoulders and hips making his extremities numb and slowing him down. If he tried to counter both styles, he would just be struck by both kinds of hits, and only rarely did he do enough damage to a Clone to make it disperse. Soon Mizuki was tired, bruised, numb, had broken bones, and had only managed to destroy 5 of the Kage Bunshin. That's when two of the Bunshin grabbed him by the arms and legs, and horizontally threw him at another that kicked him into the air, where 4 more waited in the trees before jumping towards the Chūnin and delivered 4 simultaneous punches to the abdomen, that sent Mizuki crashing into the forest floor leaving a sizable crater.

Naruto had finished healing Iruka and went over to check the on the Chūnin traitor to make sure he wasn't dead. He only wanted his Bunshin to leave Mizuki in a state where he would live, but would never be a Shinobi again unless he managed to get extensive medical treatment. Deciding that an appropriate amount of damage had been done, he dismissed all but 4 of his Clones. Those 4 he delegated to carry the two Chūnin to the hospital. While they did that Naruto himself gathered up the Forbidden Scroll to take back to the Hokage, but as he was departing he spared a quick glance and a small smirk towards a heavily shadowed patch of trees, causing a bit of curiosity to pass over the two groups that were secretly observing him.

* * *

Three individuals were hiding in the shadows within the trees, one with silver hair and glasses, one with white hair and two red spots on his forehead, and one with black hair and glowing yellow eyes, were somewhat surprised and very pleased with what they had seen their blond companion do.

"Naruto-kun's skills have become quite impressive over the years. The way he handled that Chūnin and how he was able to detect us was certainly proof enough." Spoke the silver haired Kabuto.

"I must agree with you Kabuto." said the ever taciturn Kaguya of the group. "Yet Naruto-sama's abilities were clearly wasted on that trash. He wasn't even taking the fight seriously, and he came out of it unscathed. Although the fact that he now knows of what he contains was an unexpected and unfortunate development." Kimimaro frowned slightly at the end, as he couldn't help but pity his friend.

"Kukuku…Naruto-kun might not have been born a genius like us, but his training has clearly left him with a superior mind and body that makes him at least the equal of any natural born genius, despite his modesty." mused Orochimaru. "As for the revelation concerning the fox, well, that might have been problematic if not for the interference of Iruka. But thanks to him Naruto-kun is walking the desired path," he concluded. "Kabuto-kun, make sure that Iruka survives. He will help insure our plans for the future are a success."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama."

"Excellent. Now I will go meet young Naruto-kun to present him with one last gift as his sensei. Then I must have a talk with him to determine where his loyalties lie."

"What will happen if his loyalties are not with you Orochimaru-sama?" asked the ever loyal Kimimaro.

Orochimaru couldn't help but chuckle. "Whether they lie with me or with Konoha doesn't really matter Kimimaro-kun. My goal is to have him become strong, so either way he will remain here to serve Konoha. But what he says will have an impact on any future interactions we have." With that he used Shunshin to transport himself towards the home of his apprentice, leaving behind his two subordinates.

* * *

In the Hokage tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi had called off the search and was waiting for Naruto to return with the Forbidden Scroll. He had watched the whole interaction in his crystal ball, and he had to be honest about how surprised and shocked he was with what he had seen. Sarutobi had watched over the boy his whole life, and as far as he knew, the skills he had shown in the academy were his true abilities. Yet tonight, Naruto had shown the ability to produce multiple Kage Bunshin without getting tired, the ability to produce KI, and skill in not just one but two highly advanced Taijutsu styles: the Goken, and one disturbingly identical to the Hebiken his student created. But only two people were supposed to know that style, the first, who only knew an incomplete version of it, vowed never to teach it to anyone, and the creator himself. And if Sarutobi's gut feeling was right, then that was just the tip of the iceberg of Naruto's skills. Sarutobi also witnessed his knowledge in Iryōjutsu, which one could only use with a very high level of chakra control, something he had previously thought impossible for someone like Naruto, who held such naturally massive reserves. He could have even more skills that had been kept hidden from everyone in Konoha. And just what was it that Naruto noticed in the forest?

The Hokage sighed as he came to a decision. He wouldn't confront Naruto about what he had seen…yet. The boy seemingly made his loyalties and goals clear with his declaration. But if worse came to worse he would find out what was going on, and take necessary actions.

* * *

What I have yet to decide on is who Naruto will be pared with, or if with anyone at that. Some will want Kin, some will want Haku, some will want Isaribi, some will want Hana, there will probably even be some suggestions for OCs, and a lot will want a harem. I will be honest and say that my personal choice for this fic is leaning towards Kin or Tayuya, because that would follow along with the whole 'connected to Orochimaru' thing I've got going.

Next chapter: Naruto gets a new look, and starts showing more and more of his true skill. And just what will Orochimaru's gift be?

**Please Read and Review**. Reviews inspire me to write more.


	3. Loyalties and the Genin teams

**Intervention of Fate**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, then the actual Naruto series would be going something like this story, and then I wouldn't be writing this Fanfic, now would I?

"Hello" – Speaking.

'_Hello_' – Thoughts.

"**Hello**" – **Demon/Boss Summon Speaking.**

'**_Hello_**' – **Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm a little unsure about the beginning of this chapter. I might do a rewrite for it. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Loyalties and the Genin Teams.**

It was the middle of the night and all was quite in Konohagakure, as Naruto walked back to his apartment after leaving the Hokage tower where he returned the Forbidden Scroll. Fortunately, the Sandaime was expecting him, so he wasn't arrested by a bunch of Chūnin the moment he walked through the doors.

Sarutobi Oji-san said a few words to Naruto that implied that he knew what had happened and was not going to press the boy, but would wait till he was ready to talk to him. Naruto was grateful for this, as he needed some time to get his thoughts in order. He may have realized, thanks to Iruka, he was the same Uzumaki Naruto he was yesterday and that nothing anyone said or did would change that. But there were other matters concerning this secret of his that had his mind in turmoil.

Before he met Orochimaru-sensei, Naruto had admired the Yondaime Hokage. Back then it was simple hero worship for the one who defeated the Kyuubi. Then when he met his sensei, he grew to respect the man not as the Hokage who defeated the most powerful of the Bijuu, but as the Shinobi Namikaze Minato: the only ninja he saw as truly stronger than his sensei.

But now that he knew that it was the Yondaime who was the cause of the way his life was, Naruto wasn't really sure what to think. It was because of the Yondaime that he was hated all of his life, for reasons he could not control. If the great beast hadn't been sealed within him, then he could have had friends, maybe even adopted by some family, and led a normal, happy childhood. However, if the Yondaime had not sealed the fox into Naruto, then it was very possible that he would not have had a life in the first place. And, in an odd way, it was a sort of honor to be selected for this. Naruto knew that there were at least one or two civilian children born on that night, yet it was Naruto who was selected to contain the demon. He was the one who was entrusted to hold back the Kyuubi, and prevent the destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village. Then there was the fact that if Naruto had not been lonely and gone to that clearing on that day 6 years ago, he might have never met his sensei, or anyone else Orochimaru-sensei introduced him to.

Naruto sighed as his thoughts became organized. He could understand the Yondaime's decision, and in some ways, even respect him for it. But within his heart, Naruto knew that he also greatly resented the Yondaime, and most of Konoha, for what he had to go through. Naruto wasn't one to ever whine, but the whole thing still wasn't fair to him.

Naruto then reached his apartment that took up the entire top floor of his building. Ignoring the harsh, hateful profanities graphitized all over his door and walls around the door, Naruto paused for a brief moment before unlocking his door and stepping inside.

"Have I passed your test Orochimaru-sensei?" He asked as he stepped over the threshold.

The Snake Sannin stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding in as he answered. "With flying colors Naruto-kun. I was especially impressed when you revealed that your original plan was to use Iruka to continue hiding your strength. It's too bad that he got that shuriken in his back. But, that provided me the chance to see some of your medical skill. Of course, I sent Kabuto-kun to check on him. We can't have such a loyal Chūnin dying now can we?" He asked somewhat rhetorically.

Naruto smiled when he heard that the Chūnin instructor would be receiving medical attention from Kabuto, one of the best medics since Tsunade. "I'm glad he'll be alright. Thank you, sensei." He paused has another question popped into his head. "Sensei, do Kabuto and Kimimaro know about the Kyuubi?"

"They do Naruto-kun. I wouldn't have trusted them as your training partners if they could not deal with that fact. But, right now I have important things to discuss with you." Orochimaru stated as his face took on a serious look. "Now that you are a Genin, you will be put on a Genin team and your training will be the responsibility of a Jōunin instructor. So, I have decided that it is time to leave your training in their hands." He explained to his blond student.

"So, it's time that you returned to living the life of a missing-nin sensei?" he asked, surprising Orochimaru that the boy had known at least some of the truth about him.

The Sannin couldn't help but chuckle. "Impressive Naruto-kun. Tell me, how long have you known about it?" He asked.

Naruto gave a small smirk as he recalled the time he first figured it out. "About two years ago. I went to the library where they hold the public records so that I might find out more about the Sannin. In your records it said that for a classified reason you were labeled as an S-class criminal that fled the village." He stated. "At first, I was shocked and confused on what one of the most dangerous missing-nin was doing back in the village training me, and I started running through every conversation we had in my head. It was then that I realized that everything that you said to me was never a lie, just not the complete truth. So I decided to wait and see what you would do. I was curious to see if you would ever try to do anything detrimental to Konoha at any point, yet you never did. At this point, I don't really care about whatever it is that you did, but out of curiosity's sake I must ask, why didn't you?"

"I'll admit that I do have my own reasons for wanting you to be strong. I'll keep them to myself for now, but know this: because of those reasons I will test your strength and the strength of this village when the opportunity presents itself. Besides that, I truly and honestly have enjoyed teaching you and watching you grow." smiled the Sannin as he directed Naruto's attention to the table in the kitchen. "But now I have something for you as a little graduation present."

On the table, Naruto could see two large scrolls, each roughly the size of the Forbidden Scroll that he had held not too long ago. "What are these, sensei? More Jutsu scrolls?" He asked, curious because the majority of the scrolls Orochimaru gave him had a type of jutsu, or some kind of theoretical chakra manipulation technique.

"Well Naruto-kun, you already know a fair number of my jutsu, and for those you don't, you have scrolls with the necessary information on how to use them. You are also very proficient at my Taijutsu style, not to mention your skill in the Hebi Kenjutsu style. What I am presenting you with is the last thing that will mark you as my student. These Naruto-kun, are the summoning contracts to my two summons." Orochimaru grinned at the stunned expression on his students face.

"S-summoning contracts? Y-you're going to allow me s-sign your s-summoning contracts?" Naruto barely managed to stutter out, in his shock. Then he became confused as he remembered something that he had been taught in the academy. "But wait sensei. How is it possible that you have two active contracts? We were always taught that any Shinobi fortunate enough to get the chance to sign any contract will only be allowed to sign one."

Once again, Orochimaru was pleased as his student asked questions about something offered to him that he deemed questionable, instead of just accepting it like some Shinobi had the habit of doing, many of which were killed because of it. "In my travels I discovered that little fact was just a misconception caused by the fact that contracts are usually passed from teacher to student. Since most contract holders will usually only choose one person to sign it, it often becomes considered an heirloom and it became disrespectful to the teacher if the student signed a second contract. Eventually it became the belief that the reason they didn't sign a second contract was because they couldn't." explained the Sannin. "I myself originally thought the same, until I met a man during my travels that could control numerous species of unusual summons. After doing some research, I found that it was within the abilities of everyone to use multiple summons, although the boss summon of each contract must first meet with each other to approve of the multiple contracts held by their summoner. During that time, I came across a rather unusual contract for the Rashōmon Gates. Unlike most contracts which summon an animal, this one allows you to summon a very large gate-like structure. I am not completely sure of its original purpose, but I find that it is capable of acting as an 'ultimate defense' of sorts. The only downside is that the attack must be straight forward and cannot be stopped once started, or else the enemy could simply go around it."

Naruto was both somewhat stunned and very touched that Orochimaru-sensei was not only letting him sign the Teiketsu no Hebi (Contract of the Snakes), which helped him gain the title Snake Sannin, but also a second Teiketsu for an impenetrable shield as well. "S-sensei… I don't know what to say" was all he could get out. And, from what the Sannin had said, it was possible to gain even more summons, however unlikely that was.

"Naruto-kun, it's only appropriate that I allow you to sign these, since you are my apprentice." smiled the Sannin. "Now in order to bind yourself to the contract, you must sign your name in an empty space in your blood. Then use your blood to leave the handprint of the hand you wish to summon with." He explained.

Naruto did as he was told, signing the Teiketsu no Hebi with his right hand, and signing the Teiketsu no Rashōmon with his left. He paused as he felt a connection form between himself and the contracts.

"Excellent," said Orochimaru once Naruto was done. "I will advise you to avoid summoning around others for now. If you summon snakes, it will become known that you have trained, or at least interacted with me. And, the Rashōmon Gates will cause too many questions. Oh, and once you have started summoning, wait a few months before you attempt to summon the Snake Boss Manda. If you summon him, he will require you to pass a test of his choosing to call him for aid. Passing means that he will assist you when you need it, as the Hebi clan are amongst the most loyal of all summons. Fail, and he will still help you, but he will demand that you pay him a tribute each time you do so." He warned the boy. "And take care when you do, for his tests are never easy. I myself was not able pass it, and ever since, he has never much personally appreciated it whenever I have summoned him. Additionally, he is notorious for not wanting to help out in a situation unless it is against a very powerful opponent." explained his sensei. "And now I must take my leave Naruto-kun. I have several projects that will take my full attention for a number of months.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sensei." Just at the Sannin was about to depart, Naruto stopped him with one last question. "Sensei, I just wish to know; are there others out there like me?"

Orochimaru paused for a moment before answering. "Hai Naruto-kun, there are." He said. "Those with demons sealed in them are called Jinchuuriki, and apart from you I have heard of three others. The first and youngest is a child your age in Sunagakure and contains the Shukaku. The second is in her late teens, lives in Kumogakure, and contains the Nibi. The third that I know of is an old man that holds allegiance to no village and contains the Yonbi. I do not know if you will ever meet them, or any others, but it is a distinct possibility." Orochimaru paused again as he considered something. "Naruto-kun… you have yet to tap into the demonic chakra of the Kyuubi. This means you are at a disadvantage should you have to face another Jinchuuriki. If you would like, I can give you a special seal that can both replicate demonic powers and make you stronger. But it can be very dangerous, as it only has a normal survival rate of ten percent."

Naruto didn't need to think more than a second. "If I was worried about danger than I wouldn't be suited to the life of a Shinobi. If it can make me stronger, then I accept it and its risks."

"Kukuku… just what I expected from my student." chuckled Orochimaru, as he made a modified Tiger hand seal. "This will render you unconscious and cause more than a fair amount of pain, but I will have Kabuto-kun to care for you until the morning. Kimimaro-kun will be the one to teach you how to use this Curse Seal. **Juin Jutsu**!" He cried as his neck extended and he sank his fangs into Naruto's left shoulder.

Naruto gritted his teeth tightly to avoid crying out from the searing pain, as chakra and venom surged into body. Since no one lived close by, there was no fear that someone would come to investigate. When Orochimaru retracted his head, Naruto gripped his shoulder, right before passing out in pain while the seal went to work altering the blonde's body to accommodate its abilities.

Orochimaru caught the boy before he fell all the way to the floor and carried him to the bedroom. As he laid the boy down he checked the mark that was left from his jutsu. '_Hmmm…the Ten no Juin. Odd. I was expecting him to receive the Chi no Juin like Kimimaro-kun. Of course, either seal would have given him power, and this isn't the first time someone has received an unexpected seal, but never the Heaven Seal. But, either way this should give him power to help keep him safe from the Akatsuki._' The Snake Sannin turned to depart, but before leaving he paused and gave his apprentice on last wistful look, honestly regretting the fact that was leaving someone he spent so much time with. Slightly shaking his head at the bout of emotion, Orochimaru left his student to prepare the next phase of his plan.

* * *

**(Time Skip – day of the Genin team selections)**

In the life of a Genin, there are several important days. The first of which is the day they graduate the academy. The next important day is just a few days later when the Genin are assigned to their teams. And, for Naruto this was probably an even more important event because that is when who each student he will be working with is announced. These will be the people that Naruto will be spending most of his time with. The majority of his training will be done with whoever he is teamed with, under the supervision of a Jōunin, one of the village's elite ‑ Shinobi, who will see them every day unless they are called for a mission requiring their unique skills. If there was anyone in the village who would see what he could do, it would be these people. This meant that it was time to stop hiding his abilities.

Of course, he wasn't about to go flaunting his skills. But, he would do whatever he could to accomplish his missions.

As he walked to the academy where the team announcement would be made, Naruto was the recipient of numerous stares. Many of the stares were the usual hate-filled glares sent his way. However, some were stares of curiosity, and another group was comprised of nervous stares. Here was the blond knucklehead that everyone was used to seeing bouncing around like an idiot, walking straight and tall, with an air of seriousness and calm that radiated off of him and could be felt by those around him.

Or, it might have had something to do with his new look. Naruto had dispelled the Genjutsu that was concealing his true features; several inches of new height, a greater muscle definition, and a smoother 'baby-fat' free face, as years of intense training and healthy diet had burned off all of his excess body fat. His new looks included a sharper chin and leaner, more attractive facial features. Because Naruto was using shampoo and conditioner in his hair, due to using the Henge no Jutsu to discreetly buy things, meant that Naruto's once heavily spiky hair was long gone. Whereas Naruto's hair was once so bushy that it stuck out in every direction in massive clumps, the blonde Jinchuuriki's hair was now nowhere near as bushy, and, while still thick, now hung by the laws of gravity and just had the look of plain, well-kept hair. It was also longer now, being jaw-length and stylish, with his bangs just falling into his eyes. His eyes were still blue, but they weren't quite as round as they were before; they were longer and a bit more angular, with long, thick eyelashes (Think Itachi). The only thing that hadn't changed about his face were the symmetrical whisker markings on his face. And, to top it all off, Naruto's outfit had also completely changed**. **

**(AN: For Naruto's face/hair, think Jin Kisaragi, but with blue eyes. And for those of you who don't like me messing with the classical "Naruto" image, let me just say that I like my main characters to be good looking, and the traditional Naruto just doesn't quite click with me. And besides, I didn't just pull some random BS out of my ass and change Naruto's look without any sort of plausible explanation. That's all.)**

Naruto had also decided the same night he dealt with Mizuki that it was time to get out the wardrobe he had been saving for when he became a Shinobi. After burning all of his repulsive orange tracksuits, he got down to business. His orange jacket was now replaced by a long-sleeved white kimono top with a large red Uzumaki swirl on its back. The kimono top was loose enough to not hinder his maneuverability, while fitted perfectly to stay in place during battle. He wore white bandages wrapped around his neck to hide the Ten no Juin on the crook of his shoulder. Around his waist was double wrapped a thick purple rope, with the knot tightly adjusted to his front right. Under this he wore a thick dark grey coat hanging from his stomach down to his knees, held in place by the rope. His neon orange pants had been switched with standard Shinobi pants that were a dark blue in color, with a kunai/shuriken holster hanging from the back of his right thigh on the purple rope. Instead of the usual, and in Naruto's opinion, hazardous open-toed Shinobi sandals, he had his Shinobi pants tucked into knee high, steel lined combat boots. Upon his arms were mid-bicep length black half-finger gloves. The hitat-ate he had been given upon graduating was now around his neck, although the cloth for it was now black. Finally, to complete the ensemble, Naruto had his own Kusanagi sword tucked in the purple rope on the back of his waist, a previous gift from Orochimaru when he started training in Kenjutsu, and was the cause of many of the nervous stares.

**(AN: For his outfit, think the same as the first uniform that Sasuke wore in Shippuuden, only with knee high boots, solid half-finger gloves instead of open-palmed fingerless gloves, and a large Uzumaki swirl on his back instead of the small Uchiha crest on his collar.)**

The Chokutō at Naruto's back was modeled off of his sensei's legendary Kusanagi no Tsurgi, but there were distinct differences between the two. The Kusanagi no Tsurgi was the sword given to the strongest Shinobi who holds the Hebi contract, had an unbreakable blade that could cut diamond, and was always coated in a poison that would mean death to anyone but the wielder if not treated. Naruto's Kusanagi was nowhere near sharp enough to scratch a diamond, only had poison if Naruto applied it, and, while it _was_ incredibly strong, it was still breakable. On the other hand, his Chokutō was made from a very rare chakra treated metal that was not only tough, but would allow it to absorb chakra and take on its characteristics. Because of this ability, it could be used as the focus for various Jutsu.

All the attention he was receiving greatly reminded him of how the Hokage looked when he turned in his Shinobi registration forms wearing the same clothing he had on today. Naruto silently chuckled has he recalled the minor incident after that led to him temporarily taking on his own unofficial apprentice.

**Flashback**

Naruto was in one of the various administrative offices of the Hokage tower. After getting over the shock and the initial disbelief that the figure before them was in fact the genuine Uzumaki Naruto, as well as a quick interrogation to absolutely confirming his identity, the Hokage and several Chūnin assistants were just finishing up the paperwork to register Naruto as a Genin, and Naruto was told that he could leave. But, before he could take a step the door flew open as a kid about 8-years old with brown hair, wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts, had some sort of stupid-looking helmet on his head, and an comically long scarf for such a small child wrapped around his neck.

"Today's the day I beat you Oji-san, and take the title of Hokage!" shouted the young child as he ran forward while brandishing a Shuriken. Or, at least tried to since he only took two steps before stepping on the end of his scarf and fell to the floor. The kid picked himself up as he started looking for the culprit of his fall. But since no one was the cause but himself, the blame fell on the first person he saw. This happened to be Naruto. "Hey, you tripped me!" He shouted as he pointed an accusatory finger at the blond boy.

Naruto's right eye began twitching at being blamed for something that happened half way across the room. Normally, he would just ignore the kid and just walk out of the room because he was a kid. It just wasn't worth it. And, he would have done just that if it weren't for the second interruption.

"Forgive the interruption Hokage-sama. Konohamaru managed to slip away from me again." said a man, who was wearing a common navy shirt, matching Shinobi pants, open-toed sandals, a bandanna, and sunglasses, as he walked into the room.

The Sandaime sighed as he answered the man. "It's alright Ebisu. He just came by to try another assassination attempt when he tripped."

"Oh my! Are you alright Honorable Grandson?" The now identified Ebisu asked as he turned towards his ward.

"I'll be alright once _he_ apologizes for tripping me!" Konohamaru yelled, as he pointed towards Naruto, whose eye was twitching unusually fast.

Ebisu looked towards Naruto and a small scowl crossed his face. "You there!" He said in a loud, authoritative voice. "Apologize to the Honorable Grandson!"

Having had enough of the ridiculous situation, Naruto turned towards the kid to give him a piece of his mind. "Now look here, kid!" He said as he grabbed Konohamaru by the front of his shirt. "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just go around tripping on your own scarf, and then expect other people to apologize for it. That is _not_ how the world works, and that's a lesson that I think you need to learn."

"Now see here you ruffian! Do you have any idea who that is!?" shouted an distraught Ebisu.

Naruto just gave the man a flat look before saying, "No."

"That is the Honorable Grandson of the Sandaime Hokage-sama." Konohamaru expected the blond boy holding him to let him go and instantly start apologizing for everything. What happened was totally unexpected and stunned him.

Naruto snorted. "So what? What difference should that make to me? Even if it was Hokage-sama who tripped on his own robes, he wouldn't go around demanding someone else to apologize for it. And this child, who has done absolutely _nothing_ to deserve the same respect as the Hokage, certainly shouldn't get away with it. For all I care, the Rikudo Sennin could drop down from the afterlife and name this kid as the next chosen one, and I _still_ wouldn't give a shit. Now bugger off kid, ain't it nap time?" With that, Naruto dropped Konohamaru on his ass before walking out of the room and leaving the tower.

As Ebisu helped up the small boy, he went into his 'inspirational speech and lecture' mode. "Don't let what that ruffian said bother you, Honorable Grandson. While you are under my tutelage, it is only a matter of time before you become Hokage, for my teachings are the only possible shortcut to that goal."

"Uh… Ebisu? You do realize Konohamaru-kun left after Naruto-kun, right?" asked the Hokage.

Ebisu blinked once, twice, three times. A loud, "WHAAAT?!" was heard from outside the Hokage tower.

Meanwhile Naruto was on his way to a training field as he tried to shake off his 'shadow.' Eventually he had had enough. "Kid, why are you following me?" He asked as he turned around, slightly annoyed. Konohamaru came out from poorly used camouflage cloak made to look like a fence, looking rather sheepish. "Well, I just wanted to ask you a question." He said with a lot more politeness then what he used back in the tower.

Intrigued by his sudden attitude adjustment, Naruto decided to humor the kid. "Alright brat, what do you want to know?"

Pausing for a second to think Konohamaru asked, "Everyone else who knows me calls me Honorable Grandson. And when people who don't know and find out, they out start calling me that too. So, why haven't you?"

Again Naruto couldn't help but snort. "That's because there's nothing 'Honorable' about being someone's grandson. If you want my respect, then you must earn it."

Konohamaru thought about it for a second before asking a second question that caught Naruto off guard. "Then, will you train me?" Upon seeing Naruto's confused look he elaborated. "All the instructors at the academy, and even the Jōunin tutor Oji-san ordered to teach me, call me Honorable Grandson. And, I feel they aren't trying to teach me, but the Hokage's grandson. But you don't care about that, so you would teach me, but as Konohamaru?"

Naruto thought about it for a second before asking a question that would determine whether or not he would do it. "Tell me Konohamaru. What you did back in the tower, do you do things like that often?" Konohamaru nodded his head, and a small smirk spread on Naruto's face. "Then I know exactly what to teach you." If there was one thing Orochimaru could never change about Naruto, it was his love of pranks and tricks, although Naruto himself had long since recognized that training and studying always came first. Still, Konohamaru provided the chance to cut back for a good one.

Taking the boy under his wing, Naruto started training him to use the one technique guaranteed to bring down the Sandaime… the Oiroke no Jutsu. Besides, it was better to not teach the kid any sort of real or dangerous technique. It was an easy trick, but Konohamaru was still new to using Ninjutsu, so it took up much of the day for him to get it right. Eventually they found themselves in one of Naruto's training areas perfecting the Oiroke no Jutsu. That was when Ebisu showed up and started spouting how the Honorable Grandson shouldn't spend time being trained by a ruffian like Naruto, and the only sure path to becoming Hokage was to learn under him. Konohamaru tried to prove Ebisu wrong by using his Oiroke no Jutsu to transform into a beautiful, nude, adult, female version of himself. When that didn't work, Naruto made 10 Kage Bunshin and had each use Oiroke no Jutsu. This was enough to stun the Jōunin, allowing the clones to get close. Once they were close enough, they revealed themselves to not be Kage Bunshin but a _severely_ watered down version of the Bunshin Daibakuha. The explosion wasn't enough to kill the Jōunin tutor, but it was strong enough to send Ebisu flying into the side of the Hokage Mountain, knocking him out.

After that Naruto had to ask Konohamaru why he wanted to be Hokage.

Konohamaru's response was. "If I become Hokage people will recognize me as me, and not the Sandaime's grandson."

Hearing this Naruto couldn't help but dryly chuckle at the similarity between the way he once thought and the boy's goals. "You don't know how much you remind me of a younger me, Konohamaru. But you must know that if you want to become Hokage, you have to have more than a desire for respect. You have to have a want to protect those close to you and this village. I once wanted to become the Hokage, but I quickly gave up on that, and now I train merely to become as strong as I possibly can, both to protect those that are worthy of being precious to me, and to discover my own path to follow. Besides, if you really wish to someday be Hokage, then you have to work hard for it."

Konohamaru looked on in awe for a moment before matching Naruto's grin with his own. "All Right Boss!" amusing Naruto with the title. "If I have to be stronger then you to be Hokage, than I will be! So look out, because sooner or later, I'll surpass you!"

**Flashback End**

Naruto cut his musings as he made it to the academy and reached his old class. He could easily hear all the noise the students inside made. That noise stopped as he opened the door and stepped over the threshold. Suffice it to say that his changes had an impact on his fellow Genin.

The Genin were shocked. There was the loudmouth, day-glow orange wearing dobe, whom everyone thought would be jumping off the walls shouting to the skies how he was going to be a great Shinobi and the next Hokage, had just walked _quietly_ into the class. At first, most of the kids didn't even recognize Naruto, as he looked like a completely different person, but looking closer, most knew it had to be him. This figure had blonde hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and three faint whisker-like markings on each of his cheeks, despite his rather good looks. What was equally shocking was both his new outfit, which almost sent one lavender haired girl into a blushed induced coma, and how he just calmly walked over to an empty seat. And was that a sword he was carrying!?

"H-hey, dobe!" Shouted Kiba as Naruto passed by him, after recovering from his shock. "What's with the getup? You trying to impress someone by pretending like a real Shinobi?" Kiba snorted at his own joke.

Naruto didn't pause for a moment as he flatly responded, "I stopped _pretending_ after I graduated." before sitting in an empty chair by Sasuke. He did not notice one lazy genius, or one stoic bug collector raise their eyebrows as they caught onto the hidden meaning of his words.

This also shot everyone back, because it was something they had _never_ heard from him before; his voice had been completely void of emotion, and had a nice low tone to it, making him sound several years older than he actually was. Sasuke couldn't help but narrow his eyes, as Naruto now reminded him severely of Itachi, at least in terms of looking and sounding completely emotionless. Naruto just sat back, put his boots on the table, crossed his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes, making it appear that he was asleep.

It wasn't long before the last two students showed up, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, both of whom tried to see who could get through the door first, shouting some garbage about getting to Sasuke. Sakura got through first and ran towards the row Sasuke sat in. She stopped when she saw Naruto sitting in the seat next to Sasuke. Now, maybe if she wasn't in mega-fangirl mode she would have stopped and actually thought, but right now all she could think about sitting next to her Sasuke-kun. And with that, she let rip.

"Naruto-baka, get out of my seat! And you can't impress me with your new clothes!" She expected Naruto to get out of the seat immediately as he had done in the past, but now it was as if he didn't even hear her. Getting a major tic mark at being ignored, Sakura attempted to hit Naruto on the head; 'attempted' being the key word. Naruto simply dodged by slightly leaning his head to the side. Once again, this shocked the class and even stunned Sakura for a second before she angrily attempted two more bonks, both of which were dodged with minimal effort. While this was going on no one noticed Iruka enter the room or make the Rat seal.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" shouted the 'Giant Demon Head no Jutsu' version of Iruka.

Fearing their teacher's jutsu, everyone grew quiet with Sakura and Ino moving to the back, while Naruto relaxed himself from his former position and calmly affixed his attention to Iruka. Although the students had settled down, that didn't stop many of them from still giving Naruto shocked looks. Eight in particular Naruto himself had been watching. These eight may not necessarily have had the best grades, but they had far more potential than any other Genin here.

Smiling at his now quiet former students, Iruka began his end of year speech. "Congratulations everyone. You are now Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. But, don't think things will be easy now that you've graduated. Your life will become much more difficult now that you will be participating in missions and training under a Jōunin. Speaking of which, I will now be announcing the teams and who their senseis will be. Team 1 is…"

Naruto listened without really paying attention to Iruka. He already knew that since he was labeled as the dead last of this class, he would be put on the same team as the Rookie of the Year, which was Uchiha Sasuke. He also knew that there would be one Genin that was labeled as average to balance the team out, but Naruto couldn't be sure who that was.

"Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto opened his eyes here and scowled, knowing that this would be his team. "Haruno Sakura," Naruto's existing scowl instantly soured to reveal a look that could curdle milk in an instant when Sakura squealed and carried on as though she'd won some ten million _ryo _in a sweepstakes, cutting off Iruka. This obnoxious and hormonal little girl was a complete disgrace to the Shinobi name, and thus an embarrassment to everything that the blonde took pride in. He cared nothing about being a Konoha-nin in particular, but the Shinobi ideal on the whole was something that he had a devout respect towards. Sasuke appeared most displeased with the arrangement as well. Worse, Naruto would have to deal with both him and her, most certainly _not_ a welcome occurrence, seeing as he would so... _hate_ to be made to garrote his new teammates. "-and Uzumaki Naruto, and your Jōunin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Sakura stopped jumping and was now moaning at having such an annoying person for a teammate. It took her a few moments to realize that said annoyance had not reacted to his placement at all. Even though she and the other students who were paying attention to the blonde, expected him to be bouncing off the walls for being on the same team as his crush, he seemed to still be half asleep.

Though he was outwardly calm and quiet, Naruto's mind was rapidly calculating what he could expect from his teammates. Sasuke was incredibly skilled among their classmates. He was strong, fast, and had a decent amount of chakra. He was skilled with weapons, traps, and stealth. And, his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu forms were top notch. But, his desire to get stronger was past the point of obsessive and bordered on psychotic. If something stood between him and his goal, he would just push right on past it and ignore anything not related to that particular goal. That could get him killed because the chaotic nature of high level missions made it so that it was impossible to know what is or isn't important.

Sakura, on the other hand, was not fast, was one of the physically weakest students, and had an unusually low amount of chakra. Her skills at traps and weapons were average, and she was mediocre at stealth. Her Ninjutsu abilities were flawless, and her Taijutsu was sub-par, on account of her strength, or rather, her lack of. Sakura's only notable talent laid in her ability to retain knowledge. Just about everything she read, she remembered. The issue with that is that book smarts by themselves are useless if you can't effectively apply them in the real world. Another of her problems was her ridiculous naivety and complete lack of imagination. She was far too trusting, and took situations in at face value. And despite her intelligence, she had trouble thinking of new ways to use what she knew in an unexpected situation. Therefore, any real talent that Sakura might have was deeply overshadowed by her 'fangirl syndrome'. In short, she was completely useless.

Naruto could tell those two had distant potential. The problem lay in getting them to overcome their own personal faults and failings. With the right training, Sasuke would probably become a Ninjutsu/Taijutsu specialist given his eventual Sharingan, and Sakura, once broken out of her fangirl tendencies, would likely specialize in Genjutsu/Iryōjutsu, given her precise chakra control.

Then there was their sensei. Hatake Kakashi is considered a genius who obtained the rank of Jōunin at the age of 13. Since then he has become known as Kakashi the Copy-nin, and is considered one of the strongest Shinobi in the village.

"Team 8 is Aburame Shino, Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and your Jōunin-sensei is Yūhi Kurenai."

The makeup of that team caught Naruto's attention. Clearly whoever set up the teams was trying to create a tacking unit, since there was a member of the Aburame clan who specialize in wide area combat. There was a Hyūga with the Byakugan that allowed them 360 degree vision, telescopic vision, the ability to see through solid matter, and the unique ability to see chakra and the chakra circulatory system in the human body. And an Inuzuka who imitate the abilities of the canines they worked with. And those three happened to be the heirs for their respective clans.

Team 9 didn't interest Naruto at all, but team 10 was slightly more noteworthy.

"Team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino," Ino started moaning how unfair it was that Forehead got Sasuke when she was stuck with a lazy bum and a fat ass, "and your Jōunin-sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." It was an obvious attempt at recreating the famed Ino-Shika-Cho trio. "Now that that's done," Iruka continued, "All of my duties as your teacher are over. Your senseis should pick you up within the next hour. Goodbye and good luck." With that Iruka left.

Over the next hour, various Jōunin came and picked up their Genin students, until eventually only team 7 was left.

After two hours of waiting, tensions were beginning to become high in one pink-haired Genin. One raven-haired Genin was still brooding. And our favorite blonde was still unreadable.

Over an hour passed since the other Jōunin sensei came and picked up their future students. Although he didn't show it, Naruto was already pretty pissed off at being lumped in the same cell as Sasuke and Sakura. At least with Sasuke, he had prepared himself a long time ago to work with him, but Sakura was absolutely worthless. The only person who was at all happy to be on Team Seven was Sakura, since it was her dream to end up together with Sasuke. Sasuke was clearly unhappy for being saddled with what he thought were two burdens, when ironically, both him and Sakura were the real burdens on Team 7.

'_This is enough._' Naruto thought. He got up and started to walk out of the room.

"What are you doing Naruto-baka?!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm leaving; it's obvious our sensei isn't going to show up." Naruto said.

"You can't just go!" She screeched.

"Haruno, shut up." Naruto said coldly, and he then left through the door. Sasuke and Sakura just stared in shock at his new attitude.

"S-sasuke-kun, what do we do?" Sakura asked her crush.

"Who cares what that dobe does? If he wants to leave, then let him." Sasuke said.

'_Sasuke-kun is so cool.'_ Sakura thought and blushed.

* * *

**(Time skip - two hours later)**

"Arrgh! Just where is our sensei? He's over three hours late!" screeched a furious Sakura. **'****_He'd better get here soon or I'm going to kill him! Shannaro!_****' **roared Sakura's more emotional inner self.

Sakura was visibly smoldering. Sasuke still looked cool (At least to Sakura). They perked up as the door to their classroom slid open. A man entered. They weren't impressed by his appearance.

He stood slouched over, and had gravity defying silver hair. But the rest of him was covered by clothes. He wore black gloves with cut off fingers, a standard Jōunin vest over a long sleeved navy shirt, matching blue Shinobi pants, and standard Shinobi sandals. His face was mostly covered by a black mask, and his left eye was hidden behind an unusually wide hitat-ate that was slanted, supposedly for that purpose. He looked weird, especially with that small orange book in his left hand.

_"You're late!"_ Sakura screeched, causing both Sasuke and the tardy Jōunin to wince at the loudness of her shrill shriek.

Ignoring her, he nodded. "You're Team Seven? You three meet me on the roof in five minutes." Jōunin said.

"Wait three... but Naruto-baka isn't here." Sakura said.

"So… just who is that there?" Jōunin said and pointed behind them.

Sasuke and Sakura looked back behind them. Both of them saw Naruto. He was sitting on a bench and he was silently and methodically eating a bowl of Raman.

'How...' Sakura thought.

'I didn't feel his presence at all.' Sasuke thought, shocked.

Ignoring their shocked faces, Jōunin said, "Ok you three, I want you all to meet me at the roof in five minutes." he used the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to disappear in a swirl of leaves, leaving Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura alone. After five seconds, Sakura gave words to all three's thoughts. "_That's_ our sensei?" She asked, somewhat unbelieving at how rude the man was.

* * *

The three Genin soon found them seated under the trees kept on the academy roof staring at their new sensei, who was leaning against the rail.

"Well, now," drawled their sensei in a lazy voice, "how about we start with some introductions?"

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked him.

'_Is she stupid?_' Naruto mentally cursed her.

"Just some basic information, you know; your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future, that sort of thing." Jōunin explained.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" suggested Sakura. "We don't know anything about you."

"All right. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like a lot of things. There are few things I dislike. My hobbies... you're too young. My dreams for the future… well, I never really thought about them." He said, causing the three Genin to sweatdrop. "Now it's your turn. You start, pinky." He said, pointing at the resident Kunoichi.

Sakura glared a bit at her new sensei for the nickname. "I'm Haruno Sakura." she said. "I like...well, the person I like is..." She glanced her eyes at Sasuke with a little bit of blushing visible on her face. "Any my hobby is..." She glanced her eyes to Sasuke again, now giggling. "Well, my dream is to...Kyaa!" She squealed with excitement at the idea of what could one day happen between them in the future. Naruto could have sworn that his ears were bleeding. Kakashi sweat dropped. "And what do you hate?" Her expression changed into a hateful one, "Naruto-baka and Ino-buta!" before returning her lovesick eyes back to Sasuke. Naruto didn't care at all about that; the feeling was completely mutual.

'_Hn..._' Sasuke thought.

'_Fangirl..._' Kakashi cursed himself.

'_This pathetic girl will die early...Useless girl._' Naruto thought.

"Ok..." Kakashi said and looked at Naruto, "You're next Blondie."

Naruto gave Kakashi a stern look at the nickname, before saying, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes include the Ichiraku family, learning new techniques, and snakes. My dislikes include fools, worthless trash Shinobi, and hypocritical bigots who hate other people for things beyond their control. My hobbies are training and gardening. My dream is to become the strongest Shinobi in the world, so that I can have the respect that I _rightfully deserve_." He finished with conviction.

_'Well, that was unexpected. The kid's file said that he was loud, inattentive, unintelligent, and a complete goof off. Something's not right here…'_

"Well then, now the brooding one." said Kakashi, indicating Sasuke.

Completely ignoring the jab, Sasuke introduced himself. "My name… is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and there are few things that I do like. My hobby is to train. And it seems pointless to talk about 'dreams' - that's just a word. What I have instead is ambition; the resurrection of my clan, and the desire to kill a particular person."

Naruto and Kakashi both knew who the Uchiha was talking about, and both knew that Itachi was _way_ out of Sasuke's league, and probably would be many years to come. Sakura just thought how hot her crush sounded. (This is, sadly, canon.)

_'So, looks like I'm stuck with a lovesick fangirl, a fledgling avenger, and a stoic Jinchūriki.' _thought the masked sensei.

"Well, now that the introductions are done I want you three to go home and get some rest. We'll start our first mission tomorrow morning."

"What kind of mission?" excitedly asked Sakura.

Kakashi eye smiled as he simply said. "Survival training."

"What?! Why is our first mission training? We did lots of that while we were in the academy." whined Sakura.

"Haruno," said Naruto, "Don't tell me you didn't expect to be done with such training? Now that we're Genin _and_ have a Jōunin for a sensei, we should obviously expect much more difficult forms of what the Chūnin put us through at the academy." Naruto stated this slowly and punctually, as if he was talking to a 4 year old child.

Ignoring the fuming Sakura, Kakashi nodded at the blonde's words. "He's right Sakura. This will be much more difficult than anything you went through at the academy, because you will have to survive against me. But even then it's not normal training."

Here Sasuke's attention perked up, since there was the chance for difficult training. "Just what makes it special sensei?"

Chuckling, Kakashi said. "Well you may not like this, but this training will be a test. Out of all of your classmates, 66 percent will fail and return to the academy."

"WHAT?!" Shouted Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto, on the other hand, held a knowing look that caught Kakashi's attention.

"I take it that you somehow already knew about this Naruto?"

Giving Kakashi an amused look, Naruto said. "Yes. I observed the academy's remedial classes from time to time. I immediately noticed that shortly after a class graduated, a majority of the students would return, take another year of school, and then take the test again. It wasn't hard to figure out that the test given in the academy merely measures if we have the skill needed to be Genin. Afterwards, we are tested on something else; something that not everyone has."

The three around him blinked in surprise at the insightfulness from the supposed class dobe. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. "Right again, Naruto. You're much more observant then your file indicates. Anyway I want you three to meet me at training ground 7 at 6 A.M. sharp. Bring any Shinobi tool you want. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, otherwise you'll just throw up." With that Kakashi left via Shunshin.

Sakura was feeling dread at the thought of a test with a failure rate of 66 percent. Then a thought occurred to her on how to figure out the test: get Naruto to tell her the answer. "Hey Naruto-baka, tell me how…" She trailed off has she saw the blonde who usually asked her for a date at every opportunity had already left without either of his teammates noticing. "Since when could he…oh well. Hey Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go somewhere to get to know each other better?" She asked the lone Uchiha, who was already leaving to prepare for the next day.

* * *

When Naruto left the academy, he made a straight beeline for one of his hidden training areas on the outskirts of Konoha, after casting a discreet concealment jutsu to shield him from any spying eyes. This particular field was different for it was in an already established training ground: Training ground 44, aka the Forest of Death. The forest was usually deserted aside from whoever was assigned to keep watch over the tower in the center. And, it was so large, even if someone happened to be wandering around the forest, the chances that they would find something they were not looking for was nearly impossible.

Coming to a stop in an area where the branches formed a particularly dense canopy, Naruto looked towards a tree branch off to his left, sighing in disappointment. "Honestly Kabuto. Do you even _try_ to hide from me anymore?"

Removing the cloak that hid him, Kabuto grinned as he said. "Whoever said I was hiding, and wasn't just a distraction?"

As Kabuto said this Kimimaro burst from his hiding spot on Naruto's right and rushed the blonde, bone knife in hand. In a single second, the bone user had his weapon pointed into the small of Naruto's back. A perfect position to slash the blonde's spine, if not for the kunai pressed into his stomach. "It's good to see that even with your recent success, you keep your guard up Naruto-sama."

"Thanks for the compliment Kimimaro. But you and I both know that when you're serious, you keep all your vitals covered in a layer of bone. And how many times do I have to ask you not to call me 'sama'?" Naruto asked in a bit of mock annoyance. He knew that no matter how many times Kimimaro was asked to stop, he would still give Naruto the honorific.

"As Orochimaru-sama's foremost apprentice, it is only appropriate that I call you by that title." said Kimimaro calmly. "But now is not the time for such discussion. I am here to teach you how to use your new seal. Kabuto is to make sure that you do not do anything detrimental to your health."

"Not there is much you could do to it." Said Kabuto has he joined them on the forest floor. "After all, if it wasn't for you healing ability, Naruto-kun, I would have never found a cure for Kimimaro-kun's tuberculosis."

"As if I would ever let one of my friends die if I have a way to help them. But I need to hurry now. I _do_ have a rather important test tomorrow."

"Ah yes." said Kabuto while readjusting his glasses. "The true Genin Exam. I'd like to help you, but each Jōunin comes up with a unique test. Kimimaro-kun, why don't you start with a bit of an explanation about the Curse Seal, and then a demonstration?" He suggested.

"Very well." Turning to Naruto, Kimimaro adjusted his tunic to reveal the Earth Seal on his chest. "This, Naruto-sama, is the Earth Seal; twin to the Heaven Seal you posses. Among the various seals Orochimaru-sama created, these two produce the greatest amount of power, and have a standard initial survival rate of only 10 percent. Other seals have a much greater chance of survival, but will not produce anywhere near the same amount of power. When activated, the seal will spread over your body in tattoo-like markings. The more of your body it covers, the more power the seal releases." Here, Kimimaro demonstrated by activating his Earth Seal. In no time at all, his body was covered in an intricate series of connected black crescents. "Allow me to show you its power." He said as he got into the stance for his first dance.

Naruto countered with the Goken stance. Soon the two boys charged at each other. Naruto tried to use his speed to deliver a punch straight to Kimimaro's face, but the bone user ducked and landed his own punch to Naruto's ribs. Backing off, the blonde tried a kick-punch combo, but both were caught and he was head butted in the gut. Kimimaro then went on the offensive lashing out with a punch, kick, punch, punch, kick, and an arm thrust. Naruto switched to Hebiken and started twisting and swerving like a snake, while using his arms and hands to push several attacks away. Over the course of five minutes, Naruto tried three more styles, but no matter what he did, Kimimaro was a step ahead in speed and strength. Eventually, Kimimaro ended the spar with Naruto pinned against a tree, with a bone blade to his throat.

"You know Naruto-sama, I never said that you were limited to Taijutsu." said Kimimaro as he deactivated his seal while stepping away from the blonde.

Grinning slightly, Naruto replied. "I understand that, but just how am I supposed to know how physically strong the seal makes you if I don't face you directly? Besides, you know I always keep a trump card ready just in case." said the Kage Bunshin, as it dispelled while the real Naruto stepped out from behind a tree. "After that spar, I realized that if you had used that seal in our other fights, you would have always won."

Kimimaro snorted. "Those spars were only meant to increase our skill levels. Using the seal would have been pointless, as I would have overpowered you from the beginning, thus making the spars useless. What the level 1 seal does is enhance what you can already do. And that power comes at the price of exhausting the wielder after prolonged use."

"You said level 1," noticed Naruto. "Does that mean there is another level?"

Kimimaro nodded. "Correct, there is indeed a second level." Kimimaro activated his seal again and went straight to level two. His skin became brown/grey in color with dark markings around his eyes. His hair grew longer, and turned a grayish color. His eyes also changed color; the sclera became black and the iris a golden honey color. From his back sprouted several large bone spikes that could be used to impale a person. Finally, his spine lengthened and he grew a reptilian tail. All in all, he looked like some dinosaur crossbreed between a stegosaurus and velociraptor. Kimimaro only stayed in that form for a few moments before deactivating the seal. Once he was back to normal he gave Naruto a warning. "In level 2, your abilities will be enhanced further and occasionally a unique ability will manifest, but prolonged use can be dangerous. It forces the body to work overtime, consuming larger amounts of energy, which can eventually lead to the body's cellular breakdown. Using level 2 is safe for a few minutes, but that is usually the limit. Although, like anything else, with proper training, the time limit can be extended."

The sound of clapping caught the boys' attention and they turned to Kabuto. "It's always impressive to see your level 2 form Kimimaro-kun, and you're right to caution Naruto-kun so. But time grows short, and he does need to learn how to activate level 1."

"Very well." replied Kimimaro. "Naruto-sama, I want you to start meditating. Only instead of clearing your mind, fill it with the intent to find the seal. Once you feel it, grab it and draw it forth."

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration and began seeking. It didn't take long at all before he felt something call to him. Mentally reaching out and grasping it, he noted how very much it was like a snake: strong, smooth, and in its own way, incredibly seductive and beautiful. But underneath it all, he felt the steady danger of a predator seeking prey. Pulling it towards him, Naruto could feel a surge of energy strengthening his muscles, bones, thoughts, and chakra. Upon his skin, black flame-like markings slowly spread out from his neck, first covering the left half of his body, and then covering him entirely. When Naruto felt that he could pull out no more, he stopped and held it there. Opening his eyes, Naruto looked down to examine himself. Naruto raised his head and with a smirk began going through his Goken katas. He could feel how each movement was faster, smoother, and held much more force than normal. His speed, power, and ability to leap had exponentially increased. Naruto spun and landed a backhanded punch to a nearby tree that pulverized the bark, and more than a fair portion of the wood underneath was reduced to pulp. As he stopped moving, he began to feel a little tired and released his hold on the seal. Once the seal was fully retracted, Naruto was forced to stop his movements, as even using the seal that little had tired him significantly.

"Hmmm…Not bad for a first timer." complimented Kabuto.

"He will need quite a bit of training before his body is used to the changes, but so far he is doing much better than most." Kimimaro agreed.

Regaining his breath, Naruto asked, "When will it be possible for me to access level 2?"

Chuckling, Kabuto answered. "While you may eventually be able to awaken level 2 on your own, it normally takes some specially created pills that will release an enzyme in your body. That will act as the catalyst needed to summon level 2. But I won't give you any of those pills until I feel you are skilled at using level 1."

"If that's the case, than I should head home to rest for that test tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked off, leaving his two companions behind. Just before he left the edge of the clearing Naruto turned back and asked. "May I ask else has one of these Curse Seals?"

Kimimaro's lips twitched into a smile. "Tayuya, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Sakon, and Ukon."

"Ah." replied Naruto in recognition, having met each at one point or another in his training. His thoughts briefly lingered on a certain foul mouthed red head has he departed from the forest.

* * *

Next chapter will be the bell test and the beginning of the Wave Arc.

I hoped you liked the little teaser of the possible pairing at the end. Personally I really want to do a pairing with Kin, Tayuya, femHaku, or maybe even Karin.

These are all out of 5. I know that they aren't similar to the data book, so these will all be adjusted accordingly. These will all be their base forms, so whatever power ups Naruto gets later on, like the Kyuubi mode, you have to adjust in your head. These stats don't include things such as Naruto's Kyuubi modes, or the Curse Mark. Again, keep in mind that Naruto has been trained by Orochimaru, Kimimaro, and Kabuto for several years, so he is MUCH stronger than he is canon, although he is NOT all powerful.

**Naruto: **

**Ninjutsu: 4 Taijutsu: 4.5 Genjutsu: 3 Intelligence: 4 Strength: 3.5 Speed: 4 Stamina 4 Hand Signs: 4**

**Total: 31/40**

Please Read and Review. Seriously, I love suggestions.


	4. Kakashi's Test

**Intervention of Fate**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did…well, you know where this is going.

"Hello" – Speaking.

'_Hello_' – Thoughts.

"**Hello**" – **Demon/Boss Summon Speaking.**

'**_Hello_**' – **Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kakashi's Test.**

In Konoha the rising sun is always greeted with smiles and good cheer from its citizens. From the civilians that can spend the early dawn hours relaxing in bed before they start their day. And, to the Shinobi who use the first hours of light to work on their physical condition before continuing on with their normal day's duties of training and missions.

Normally it was only the Nara clan that disliked those early hours, evidenced by the blackout curtains that they all had lining their bedroom windows. But today they had some serious competition for the title of 'Those Who Hate Mornings' on this particular day.

Their competition is from Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura who sat by the posts of training ground 7 waiting for their third teammate and sensei. Both Genin had politely arrived at five thirty just to make sure they were on time for the test. And when it was six'o clock nothing happened. The same was true when seven, eight, and nine'o clock rolled around. Now it was nine thirty and there was still no sign of anyone else coming.

It was all a little too much for one kunoichi.

**"AAARRRGGG…Where Are Those Two Bakas!?"** screamed Sakura to the heavens.

"Well, I don't know about Kakashi, but I'm right here." said a voice that made both Sakura and Sasuke jump.

Looking back she saw Naruto was leaning on the other side of the post she was sitting beside. "Naruto! When did you get here?" Sakura asked her blonde teammate.

"Oh, about nine or so." said blonde casually replied.

"Are you nuts, baka? Kakashi-sensei told us to get here at six! What if he had showed up and you weren't here!?" screeched the resident banshee.

Naruto gave her an uncaring shrug. "I didn't expect him to be here at six." He told his pink-haired teammate. "I did a little research on Hatake-san yesterday. He's apparently infamous for his tardiness. The common joke among Shinobi is that he'll be late to his own funeral. He is always late to everything by at least 2 to 3 hours except for when he has a high-ranked mission or has an important meeting with the Hokage. So I knew he would be late, I just didn't expect him to be this late."

Sakura blinked in surprise at how Naruto had actually thought ahead. That he had actually did some work that involved his mind. How many times had she seen him try to finish his homework five minutes before it had to be turned in? Her thoughts were then interrupted by a loud rumbling that emanated from her abdomen.

Sakura hung her head in embarrassment as her stomach continued to growl.

"Here," sighed Naruto as he took several items out from the pack he wore and put them down in front of his teammates.

Looking down Sakura and Sasuke saw that they had both been given a field ration bar, an apple, and a canteen of water to wash it down.

"If you two are hungry, then you should just eat." said Naruto as he munched on his own apple.

"But Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat anything!" yelled Sakura. "If we eat that he'll fail us. Weren't you paying attention Naruto-baka?!" Not getting the hint that Naruto was trying to give her, Sakura spoke as if it was Naruto's duty to stop whatever he was doing and focus all of his attention onto her. This was just something that Sakura would take a long time getting use to as every time she looked at Naruto's new appearance and personality; she was reminded of the old Naruto, which would cloud her judgment on the new Naruto and displace the new Naruto with the old Naruto, as it was the personality that was the one that you remembered more easily.

Naruto took another bite of his apple, chewed slowly, and swallowed before responding. "Now that's just stupid Haruno. Getting up early I can understand, as we will receive many missions over the course of our career that require it. But telling us not to eat will make us hungry and decrease our energy. And what kind of Shinobi expects someone to do well on a test if they're low on energy? Besides, Hatake-san told us not to eat breakfast, if he asks you can tell him that it was a morning snack."

"I don't know." Sakura said uncertainly. Looking over to her crush she asked, "What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

"If the dobe wants to fail because he wouldn't listen to Kakashi-sensei, then let it be on his head. I'm not going to eat anything and risk failing." stated the ever-brooding Uchiha.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow at what his teammate said. Then he did something that neither of the other Genin were expecting. He bonked Sasuke on the head.

"Damn it dobe! What did you do that for!?" snarled Sasuke as he glared at his blonde teammate while rubbing the spot hit.

Taking another bite of his apple Naruto said. "It's because I can't kick you in the pants when you're sitting down."

"What the hell is your problem Naruto-baka!?" screeched Sakura. "You've been acting really weird lately and now you just suddenly attack Sasuke-kun for no reason, what's going on!?"

"I had a perfectly good reason for doing that Haruno. And if you let me I'll explain." Seeing that his teammates were being quiet Naruto continued. "My reason for hitting teme there was to reveal to him his greatest weakness."

"Sasuke-kun doesn't have any weaknesses!" retorted Sakura.

"And thinking that _is_ his biggest weakness." countered Naruto ignoring the look of anger on Sakura's face. Turning to Sasuke, who looked curious as to what Naruto was saying, he said. "Sasuke, you have impressive skills in all of the basic Shinobi arts. Your problem is that you are too goal-oriented, even to the point of obsession. You see the prize at the finish line and ignore everything else around you."

"That doesn't sound too bad." stated Sakura, "The teachers at the academy encouraged us to work towards a goal."

"Alright, I'll make it simple so you can understand me. Would you take everything an enemy ninja told you at face-value? Or would you dissect everything he said, trying to find any hidden lies or tricks?" Naruto leveled a serious glare, his eyes telling his teammates that he wasn't joking around. "This is Hatake-san's test, so we have to follow his rules. But his rules will be set up to give him every advantage possible, because then only the best will be able to pass. And Konoha only wants the best to be among their ninja ranks. So if we want to be a Shinobi of Konoha we have to give ourselves any advantage we can get, even if we have to break a few rules. And if we truly are good ninja, then he'll never even know."

"You know you still didn't explain why you hit Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Didn't I? Well, consider it a practical example of what I said: Sasuke was so focused on the upcoming test that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. That's why he never saw me coming."

Naruto's two teammates still didn't look convinced. Naruto let out a low hiss of annoyance.

"Alright look, I know that you two don't like me, and to be honest, I rather loathe the two of you. But it's obvious that neither of you have eaten anything today, and if you don't eat anything, then we're _all_ guaranteed to fail. So if I were you I'd sit down, shut up, and eat the food that I'm kind enough to offer you." ordered Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at each other with looks of surprise at their teammate. Without a word spoken between them they ravenously tore into the food, quickly consuming the ration bar and shredding through the apple. Their quick eating pace set partially by hunger and mostly by the desire to get food in their bellies without Kakashi finding out.

Destroying the evidence was simple thanks to the nearby river.

And so, the three Genin waited in silence for their teacher to arrive, feeling happy and full. Their energy reserves were now topped off, thanks to the food provided by Naruto. But it still didn't do much to relieve the boredom.

After another hour, Sakura started cursing about tardy teachers. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Precisely at ten-thirty, the silver haired Jōunin walked into the clearing, without a care in the world.

"Good morning, everyone!" He cheerily greeted his three students, only to receive a, "You're Late!" courtesy of Sakura.

"Sorry," apologized Kakashi. "But I was on my way here when a black cat crossed my path. So to avoid the bad luck I had to take the long way here."

"LIAR!" Sakura screeched.

Kakashi gave the pink haired girl a non-committal shrug for a response before he started rummaging through his backpack. Eventually, he took out an alarm clock, two bells, and three bentos, and placed the alarm and bentos on a tree stump.

"Funny how you have an alarm clock and you still can't be on time." Naruto muttered.

"Only the weak bark the loudest, and aren't really ready for this life." Kakashi countered.

"That may be true, but at least I don't need a book to get myself off because no _real_ woman will ever go out with me." Naruto returned.

'_Ouch.'_ Kakashi thought. That comment was uncalled for.

"Ok you three. This alarm is set for noon. Your task till then is to take one of the bells I have here." he said, holding up the two bells he brought. "You only need one bell. If you don't get a bell by noon, you get tied to a stump and won't get any lunch while the ones that get a bell get to eat, and I eat your lunch in front of you."

'_So _that's_ why he instructed us not to eat breakfast._' thought Naruto. '_Not only does it leave us low on energy, but it also serves as an incentive for us to succeed._'

'_I must get one of those bells.'_ Sasuke thought with determination.

'_This is a proof of love. I cannot fail here.'_ Sakura thought.

"But sensei...there's only two bells." Sakura observed, confusion obvious in her voice.

"Wow Haruno, you can count? Amazing!" Naruto sarcastically praised, making her glare at him.

"Also," continued Kakashi, "If you fail to get a bell then you will get sent back to the academy."

Sakura and Sasuke did not like the sound of that and were determined to get a bell. Naruto quirked an eyebrow in interest at the Jōunin's statement.

"You're allowed to use your weapons, so come at me with the intent to kill. If you don't, you'll never pass." finished the Jōunin.

"But sensei, if we use our kunai then we might hurt you!" Sakura exclaimed worriedly.

Naruto was hard-pressed to stifle his snort at this. Sakura was by far the weakest Shinobi he had ever seen, and was even weaker than a lot of civilians. There'd be no way she could _ever_ hurt a Jōunin the way she is now.

"I don't think you have to worry about that Sakura." assured Kakashi.

Naruto's arm without hesitation snapped forward, throwing a kunai he had hidden in his sleeve. Kakashi caught the speeding kunai and in practically the same instant appeared behind the blonde, holding his weapon to the back of his neck.

Sakura looked in awe of the speed Kakashi displayed while Sasuke contemplated what it would be like to fight a Jōunin.

"A little eager to start, aren't we?" commented the masked Jōunin.

"Not at all." responded the blonde who spoke absolutely casually, despite the blade pressed into his neck. "I was merely proving another point to Haruno. Hurting a Jōunin isn't an easy feat, especially for a fresh Genin."

"Well then," said Kakashi as he moved back to his original spot, still keeping Naruto's kunai, "in that case let's START!" He shouted.

A blur of motion came from the Genin as they moved to find hiding spots.

_'They're good, but they can be better. Sasuke is up in the trees, while Sakura is under the foliage. But even though I'm right in front of him, I can barely sense Naruto's presence.' _Kakashi sent a curious glance at the young boy in front of him.

"Uh, Naruto, the test has begun." The Jōunin said.

"I know," Naruto replied calmly. "This is an interesting test, Hatake-san. But somehow, I doubt that Haruno and the teme will be willing to work with me." Kakashi was surprised by this.

_'Has he already figured out the meaning behind my test?'_ Kakashi thought. "So what are you going to do, Naruto?" He asked.

"Well, if my teammates will refuse to work with me, then I'll just fight you head on." Naruto responded as he shifted his body into a basic Taijutsu stance.

"Sigh…And here I was hoping you were different then what your file said." muttered Kakashi. He reached into his tool pouch as he said. "Ninja fighting lesson one: Taijutsu." Finding what he wanted Kakashi pulled out a little orange book, opened it to a marked page and began reading as if he didn't have a care in the world. He was honestly hoping for something more.

"You might wish to put the porn away Hatake-san." suggested Naruto.

"Oh, don't worry. I doubt it will make a difference in this fight whether I read it or not."

Naruto shrugged thinking '_Oh well._' and charged the man at standard Genin level speed.

Kakashi observed Naruto from the corner of his eye without worry. That is, until the blonde disappeared in a burst of pure speed that no Genin should ever have, save perhaps Lee without his weights. Instinct took over at that point, as a familiar feeling of dread welled up in the Jōunin and he instinctually leaned back. Just in time too.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Shouted Naruto, as he reappeared crouched low to the ground launching a straight kick up that would have crushed Kakashi's chin if the Jōunin hadn't moved. But it was enough to make him drop the book.

_'That was Gai's move!' _Thought Kakashi, recognizing the dread as the same feeling he had whenever the man challenged him. Those thoughts were cut short as Naruto launched a left-handed punch at him. Kakashi caught the jab with his right only for Naruto to shift around, using his arm and Kakashi's weight as a lever to swing and drive his right elbow into Kakashi's undefended back.

The Jōunin released Naruto and leaped forward to lessen the force of the blow, contemplating how this kid was much more trouble then he should be. Naruto expounded his previous notion further as he launched a wave of shuriken at Kakashi without halting, forcing the Jōunin to leap into the air. Naruto was prepared and threw another wave from his other hand at the air born Shinobi.

Kakashi didn't bother trying to dodge considering how difficult it was to do in midair, and instead he grabbed the kunai he took from Naruto and brought it up to block against the shuriken.

Naruto smirked and twitched his left hand. Suddenly Kakashi's kunai jerked to the right bringing Kakashi's hand with it, leaving the Jōunin completely defenseless to the oncoming wave of shuriken. Just as the shuriken struck him, there was a cloud of smoke and a log appeared where Kakashi once was, revealing that the Jōunin used Kawarimi at the last moment to escape.

Naruto didn't have time to consider where the man went off to when he heard the Jōunin behind him.

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu _Ō_gi: Sennen Goroshi (Konoha Ultimate Secret Taijutsu: A Thousand Years of Death)!" Kakashi shoved his chakra encased fingers up Naruto's butt, only for Naruto to explode; forcing Kakashi to jump away from the blast, though his arms still got fairly singed.

Kakashi gaped behind his mask. '_Was that the __Bunshin Daibakuha__?!_ _Just who the hell is this kid?' _Kakashi asked himself, narrowing his eyes. _'He's absolutely nothing like the reports said. This is getting ridiculous; someone in the staff had to have messed up, there's absolutely no way anyone could have changed this much and gotten this good in such a short amount of time. I'm going to have to talk with Hokage-Sama about this.'_

Then he realized two things. One, he had lost track of where Sasuke and Sakura were, making him wonder if the whole point of the fight was to distract him. The second thing he realized was that somehow Naruto had made off with his dropped Icha Icha Paradise. The man fumed at the loss of his book, but he had to admit to being very impressed with Naruto. Didn't mean he wasn't going to kill him for taking his book though.

* * *

Naruto rested against the trunk of the tree his clone had been hiding. It had been close, but the second Kakashi used Kawarimi, so did Naruto. It was a good thing he decided to make a Daibakuha earlier and leave it hiding somewhere, just in case.

Kakashi was good, no denying that. Despite the rudimentary knowledge he had of the Jōunin's skills and the complete lack of knowledge Kakashi had on his, the man still managed to take Naruto almost unaware…almost. Naruto even went through the trouble of setting things up so they would be in his favor, such as leaving a Daibakuha waiting in the shadows, or how he had given the Jōunin a kunai that had a chakra string attached to it.

Well, Naruto hadn't been trying to hurt Kakashi so he held back, but so did Kakashi.

But it wasn't a total loss. If things went accordingly, then Kakashi should have no idea where Sasuke and Sakura were, and he had managed to nab the Jōunin's book.

Speaking of which Naruto took a little look to see just what Kakashi saw in it. Three pages in and Naruto's face was beet red. To his credit, he hadn't gotten a nosebleed, although he did have to pinch his nose and spit out several mucus-like phlegm, although they were suspiciously bloody. '_Plenty of time to read it later,_' He decided as he stored the book away. Now, onto other matters.

Finding Sakura wasn't that hard. Well, not after how loud she screamed. After their little fight, Kakashi had apparently decided to hunt down each member of the team. The first he found was Sakura who was looking for Sasuke.

From the lack of physical wounds on her body, Naruto concluded that their new sensei had used Genjutsu on her. Taking out a small vial of smelling salts, he waved the substance under her nose, returning Sakura to the waking world. "Huh…What?" She mumbled groggily. The bolting upright she started looking around frantically. "Where's Sasuke-kun!?" She worriedly exclaimed. "He was just here covered in wounds with knives stabbed in him!"

"Haruno, shut up!" Naruto said, quickly coverings Sakura's mouth to stop her from shouting and giving their position to Kakashi. "As for your kind information, it was a Genjutsu. Now, please keep your voice down." After receiving a positive response from Sakura, Naruto removed his hand from her mouth.

"Ok Haruno, I've figured out meaning behind the test, and I…" Naruto said before he was interrupted by Sakura.

"Why should I help you?" She asked loudly.

"Because I-"

"Go away! I only need Sasuke-kun," She said, interrupting him. After that she left to find her _'Sasuke-kun'_.

Naruto got rather angry. "Aragh! Damned fangirl… Sometimes I wonder why I even try," He said to himself. "Alright, now where's the teme at?" After a few minutes, he found Sasuke and Kakashi. _'Let just see what Sasuke can really do.' _Naruto thought.

* * *

Sasuke was not a happy camper. First, he had been lured into revealing his position when Kakashi had faked an opening after his fight with Naruto, forcing Sasuke to find a new hiding spot. Then he heard Sakura's scream indicating that she was down for the count, leaving him and Naruto who had disappeared.

That's when Kakashi had caught up to him. The two of them engaged in a fight. Naruto had made it look so easy that for awhile Sasuke thought that he would get the bell. After all, if the dobe could do that well against him, than for him it should be a walk in the park. And he had been so close, as he managed to touch one of them. But that was as close as he got.

He thought that by using his Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) he would be able to take the Jōunin by surprise. If he did it was only for a moment, and Kakashi used it as an opportunity to catch Sasuke in one of his Doton Jutsu.

Now he was just a head sticking out of the ground and Kakashi was off looking for Naruto, muttering something about 'no-good precious book thieves' and a 'thousand birds'. Whatever that meant.

When the Jōunin was out of sight, Sasuke saw two pairs of feet approach, one wearing Shinobi sandals, the other wearing chunky combat boot. Looking up he saw his two teammates. Sakura looked worried while Naruto had a small, amused smirk on his face.

"Need some help there teme?" asked the blonde.

"Go away dobe! I don't need your help." Sasuke replied, somehow managing to look arrogant despite only having his head sticking out of the ground.

"Fine, then go to hell for all I care." Naruto cursed furiously, before starting to walk away, his patience now long gone. From his hiding spot behind the tree, Kakashi saw everything_. 'Looks like Naruto really has found out a true meaning behind my test,'_ he thought.

Sometime later, all three Genin had met up while tracking Kakashi down, as Sakura had dug Sasuke out. Not wishing to spend any time with his two teammates, Naruto quickly made to leave. But before he could depart, Sasuke asked something that caught his attention.

"Naruto," Sasuke said catching the blonde's attention, as it was the first time he ever remembered Sasuke using his name, "ever since we graduated you've been acting different. You've been acting smarter. You've shown skill that's greater what you used in the academy. What's going on?"

Naruto's face lost its smile and became completely emotionless. "Deception is the greatest tool at a ninja's disposal." He said in a tone that held not a hint of cheer, sadness, anger, or any other emotion. "A secret tutor who trained me made the suggestion that by hiding my skills in the academy then people will underestimate me later on in my career. You wouldn't believe how easy it is to get a hold of the public Shinobi records we give to clients, which include our academy records."

"Yeah right baka, who would ever want to train you?!" screeched Sakura, causing the two boys to again wince at the shrillness of her tone.

Naruto glared at her. "Shut up Haruno."

"Did you… really hide your skills in the academy?" Sasuke asked, looking contemplative.

"Yes, I did. But why does it matter so much to you?" asked Naruto.

"Does that mean that you're a completely different person that we knew you from in the academy? That we don't know the real you at all?" asked Sasuke.

"In a sense, it does. I suppose I should clarify myself; the real me. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I dislike wearing the color orange, despite it still being my favorite color. I am more intelligent than I portrayed myself to be in the academy, and enjoy reading in my spare time. As I stated previously, I haven't wished to become the Hokage for several years. And most of all, I truthfully don't have any sort of real crush on you at all, Haruno." coldly finished the blonde.

This made the pinkette feel both relieved and a little insulted. If what he said was true, then now she didn't have to worry about Naruto interrupt her blossoming relationship with Sasuke-kun, well, once she could get him to agree to a date that is. But persistence, thy name is Sakura.

Sasuke frowned. Who would take the time to tutor the dobe when they could be teaching him, an Uchiha elite? And from the way Naruto described it, they sounded like a good tutor. He wondered if they were still taking pupils.

"Now look, this test isn't about the bells. I'm certain that there's a whole separate meaning behind this test." Naruto began.

"I don't have any time to waste with theories. It's almost noon, and we all still have to get a bell. I can't afford to fail." Sasuke said firmly.

"Oh, for Kami's sake, can you just listen to something besides your own ego for once? I'm telling you that there's something wrong with this test!" Naruto growled, thoroughly frustrated at this point.

"Hey, don't speak to Sasuke-kun that way!" Sakura screeched, defending her crush.

"Look, just try to think straight for a minute. Alone, we probably can't beat him. He's a Jōunin for a reason. To get the bells, we might just have to work together." Naruto said calmly.

"I don't need either of your help. I touched the bells before, and next time I'll get them for sure." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! Besides, why would we team up with a baka like you? Once Sasuke-kun and I get the bells, you'll go back to the academy and they'll put you with another bunch of losers for a team." The pink-haired spawn-of-Satan crowed. And to think Naruto once had a crush on her.

Naruto was about to explode at her when something stopped him. The word 'team' just echoed through his head. That's when he remembered something. Konoha based its strength by working with each other. That meant that this test wasn't about the bells, it was about teamwork.

Naruto had enough of them, and made to depart.

* * *

Kakashi was more than a little frustrated. After dealing with Sakura and Sasuke he went searching for Naruto to get back his book. But the blonde wasn't anywhere to be found. He even added chakra to his nose to enhance his sense of smell but for some reason Naruto's scent was all over the place.

'This_ is the supposed dead last?_' He thought. Suddenly there was a slight rustling of leaves that snapped Kakashi's attention straight ahead, where Naruto had just appeared, holding his Chokutō in a loose grip in his right hand.

"Decided to finish what you started?" asked Kakashi, bringing his full attention to the one he deemed the most troublesome.

Naruto smirked as he held up the prize in his left hand: Icha Icha Paradise.

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing." responded Naruto.

Kakashi had only a second to contemplate the word when he suddenly leaped backwards to avoid a barrage of shuriken, kunai, and knives thrown by another Naruto. "That trick didn't work when Sasuke did it, so why do you think it would work this time?"

Naruto in turn smirked. That's when the both Narutos charged Kakashi.

Kakashi soon found himself ducking and swerving backwards to stay out of the way of both swords. He would have tried attacking to get one of the swords out of their hands, but they both kept a kunai in their opposing hand and were using it to guard against such attempts. And if he tried going for one, then the other Naruto would step in to block his path.

It didn't take a genius like Kakashi to figure out the two were herding him, and Kakashi figured he knew both where it was going to happen and what was going to happen.

It happened just as he thought. As soon he was several feet away from a particularly thick group of trees, a third Naruto jumped out and tried to take his back.

Kakashi had noted earlier that one of the Narutos attacked more ferociously when he went left, meaning that when the third Naruto attacked they wanted him to go right. So when the third Naruto attacked, Kakashi went left towards a small opening the trees provided against the Genin's assault.

He completely missed their smirk as the first Naruto threw his kunai, cutting a rope. The trap he set off was like the one Sasuke set up, except that if Kakashi wanted to avoid the knives and the Genin there was only one spot he could move to among these trees. And when Kakashi stepped there he set off the second trap: a classic foot-noose.

It wasn't meant at all to hold the Jōunin, but in the second before he could free himself, Naruto swiped his Chokutō forward, cutting the bells from Kakashi's waist.

By the time Kakashi cut himself down and was back on his feet Naruto was both holding both bells in his hand while the rest dispersed.

"It looks like as if I passed your test, Hatake-san." said Naruto as he sheathed his Kusanagi.

"Well then, tell me Naruto, just what was the point of this test?" Asked Kakashi.

"Teamwork." Said Naruto simply.

"How'd you figure it out?" Kakashi asked interestedly.

_"_First you told us to get here early and not to eat breakfast, while you yourself waited until nearly noon to show up. You then offered a reward of food to those that could get a bell. The loser gets no food and gets sent back to the academy. According to your file you have had 7 Genin teams in the past and you failed all of them. So does that mean no one has ever gotten a bell? No, it means the whole test is completely rigged against the Genin even more then I first thought. I mean, how does anyone expect a single, tired, hungry Genin to take anything from a Jounin? They don't. You set up everything so that the Genin are naturally driven apart in their desires to get a bell and to get the food. However, should the Genin be able to work together they might be able to take at least one of the bells. But then again, trying to get the bell isn't the true purpose of this test. I'm also guessing that you only fail whole squads and will only pass a whole three man Genin squad."

Kakashi looked at him oddly.

"And before you go on about how I got the bells without teamwork involved, I did try and work with Haruno and the teme, but they spurned my advice and rejected all my efforts to assist them. And technically, I could argue that I did use teamwork in using my Kage Bunshin against you." Naruto defended.

"But what would have done if I attacked instead of running? Would you have still been able to get the bells?" Kakashi asked.

"Does it matter?" asked Naruto. "I still got the bells regardless."

"Alright fine, let's grab the others." Kakashi said.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in front of a post, while Sakura was tied up to the last one, and Kakashi was standing in front of them.

Kakashi thought about how his 'team' had done so far. He was honestly disappointed in them. Sakura had fallen for the simplest Genjutsu he had when, according to her reports, she was supposed to be the best on the subject of Genjutsu. Sasuke he had to admit was good; he had managed to set a decent trap that might have worked had he not taken the fight more seriously from the beginning, and his Taijutsu form was good. But the boy was simply too arrogant, believing that he could actually go head to head with a Jōunin. Naruto had been the surprise favorite. He used tactics and Jutsu that Kakashi did not know he had possessed. His Taijutsu was very good, he certainly seemed to know what he was doing in Kenjutsu, and he also used deception, making him _far_ better than Sasuke, who simply fought head on.

"Well," Kakashi started. "I have to say I'm disappointed in you two. You failed to retrieve a bell. Naruto here was the only one to succeed."

'_What? How the hell did Naruto get the bells?' _Sasuke thought.

'_I don't believe it, Naruto-baka actually managed to get the bells from Kakashi-sensei!' _Sakura thought in shock. **_'I don't believe it, he probably stole them from Sasuke-kun...Shannaro.' _**Inner Sakura ranted.

Kakashi looked over at his three Genin and said, "Well, since you did get the bells, congratulations Naruto." Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration as he saw Naruto smirk, while Sakura looked shocked. "Now however, you need to decide who to give the bells to. After all, only two of you can pass."

'_I know your plan, Kakashi.'_ Naruto thought and he tossed a bell to Sasuke and Sakura, much to everyone else's surprise.

"I'll give mine to both of them." Naruto said.

"You do realize that if you do that, you'll be going back to the academy." Kakashi said.

"No," Sasuke said, surprising the others. "You got the bells, not me."

"I think I should be the one who goes back." said Sakura in depressed tone, and with good reason. Really, what had she even done in the test?

"All right then...You all just...Passed!" Kakashi said with an eye smile. This surprised Sasuke and Sakura.

'_Well, it looks like my plan worked after all.'_ Naruto thought.

"But Kakashi-sensei, you said that we would have to have a bell to pass the test and Naruto doesn't so why does he pass with us?" asked a confused Sakura.

"The test was never really about the getting the bells, the bells were just something to divide you and think only for yourself and blind all of you from the true meaning of the Test." Kakashi said, looking toward Naruto.

"Teamwork." Naruto supplied.

Kakashi just nodded his head, smiling behind his mask.

"Also, the test was about finding out if you were willing to sacrifice yourselves for each other on a mission, since if you believed that that one of you would fail and all of you still worked together to get the bells." Kakashi said, "Hence that's why Naruto passed along with you, since you both have a bell each to pass the test, and he showed the willingness to work with you and the willingness to sacrifice himself to let you pass on, _even if_ you both refused to work with him. I'll be expecting you all to work more openly with each other in the future." The other two Genin looked over at the stoic Naruto.

"Anyway, meet me here tomorrow over at the bridge at 8:00 am and we'll begin our first mission as team 7." Kakashi gave the group an eye smile.

Sakura gave a large smile as she realized that she was still going to be on a team with her Sasuke-kun. Sasuke still brooded, although he was internally pleased that he had passed, and was now one step closer to killing his brother. "Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out on a date with me to celebrate?" asked Sakura.

"No." Sasuke said immediately as he stood up, while Sakura continued to pestering him for a date, even as he began to untie her.

'_As they are now, they're pathetic... but, this was needed for my future plans._' Naruto thought as he too got up.

"Now Naruto, about my book." said Kakashi, a hint of menace in his voice.

"Well, would you look at the time! I've got to go." said Naruto as he quickly turned to leave. But he wasn't fast enough for Kakashi he managed to get a hold of his shoulder. Naruto smirked as he dispelled in a poof of smoke, revealing him to be a Kage Bunshin.

"What the?" said Kakashi. "When did he switch with a Kage Bunshin? Or…could he have been a Bunshin all along?"

Sakura and Sasuke just looked on in confusion and shock, a similar thought running through their minds.

"…R-right… well… I'll see you two later. I have to report to Hokage-sama that we're now a team." Kakashi then disappeared in a blur.

* * *

Naruto snickered as he made his way to the Forest of Death for another day of training with Kimimaro in the use of the Curse Seal.

Thinking of the Curse Seal made Naruto wonder what Orochimaru-sensei was up to. Sure, it had only been a few days since they last saw each other. But Naruto knew his teacher could get a surprising amount done in such a short period of time.

* * *

Deep in the Land of Rice, within a cavern like room in one of many hidden underground bases scattered across the continent stood the Snake Sannin. Kneeling before him were three fourteen year olds who all wore sound hitat-ates around their foreheads.

"Dosu, Kin, and Zaku. From today onward you three will be working together as a team." said Orochimaru to the Genin under his command. "You will spend all available time you have training for the upcoming Chuunin Exam being held in Konohagakure this year."

"Orochimaru-sama, if I may ask. Why are we going to that weak village for the Exam?" asked Zaku.

"Kukukuku…I would be careful Zaku. The leaf village has a habit of producing exceptional Shinobi. After all I used to be of the leaf. But your purpose is not to become Chuunin. You will be there to accomplish several special missions for me." said Orochimaru. "You three will learn more of those later. For now focus on your training. Because when you get there, you will be placed under the command of a very special Shinobi."

"Who is it?" asked Kin.

"My personal apprentice…Kukukuku."

* * *

Sarutobi sighed to himself as he saw that Kakashi was still not here. "Why don't you all start, Kakashi will probably be several hours late anyway." Sarutobi motioned for them to begin. Shiranui Genma stepped forward. "Hokage-Sama, team 1 failed."

As he stepped back Aoba stepped forward. "Team 2 failed as well. They simply don't understand the principals of teamwork." All teams from team 3 to 6 had also failed.

"Go on Kurenai-san, since Kakashi isn't here yet." Sarutobi said. Kurenai stepped forward. "Team 8 passed."

Asuma went after her, taking a puff of his cigarette. "Team 10 passed as well." He took a step back as a puff of smoke erupted in the room.

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-Sama; I-" started Kakashi.

"Please spare us your lies Kakashi." groaned Sarutobi. Sarutobi then sighed as he shook off his annoyance. "Just give me your report."

"Team 7 passed." Kakashi said. All the other Jōunin looked surprised and shocked as they gaped at him.

"…What? Why are you looking at me like that? It's not like I'm some lazy Jōunin that fails all of his teams just so that he doesn't ever have to work." Kakashi eye smiled.

Everyone facevaulted.

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi for a moment before nodding. "Very well then, all of you are dismissed." One by one the Jōunin began to leave in their own unique ways. However, Kakashi stayed where he was, with an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face...well, what was visible of it; at least "I take it there is something you still wish to discuss Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked, grabbing a pipe from within his desk.

"Yes sir, I wanted to talk to you about Naruto." replied Kakashi.

Sarutobi nodded as he used a weak Katon Jutsu to light his pipe, taking a few puffs. "I suspected as much. He's not quite what you thought he'd be, is he?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No sir. He's so far from what I thought he would be that I wasn't even sure that he _was_ Naruto. Firstly, he was much quieter then I had been led to believe. Second, he was _a lot_ better than the reports said. I'd say that he was at least mid to high Chūnin level in skill. Thirdly, he was far more intelligent then he should be. I came in expecting him to be some loud mouth brat with no control over his emotions and no intelligence whatsoever; screaming about being Hokage and ramen. But he was not only able to keep his calm during our battle, but he also managed to use a good amount of deception on me during the test. He even used several Jutsu that he shouldn't know, ones that I know he couldn't have learned, even from the scroll of Forbidden sealing. To top it off, he even managed to get the bells from me, _alone_!"

Sarutobi nodded as he listened to Kakashi. "All of this is very true."

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to question the competence of the academy staff." Kakashi continued. "It seems as if they let their hatred of the Kyuubi get to them, and gave me false information about Naruto's abilities."

Sarutobi shook his head. "While that information definitely has an enormous amount of bias in it, none of it was actually false… at the time." He explained.

Kakashi looked confused. "At the time, sir?"

"Mmm..." Sarutobi blew out a puff of smoke. "You know of the Mizuki incident." It was not a question, but Kakashi nodded anyway. "Nobody can learn such a terrible truth about themselves, one that had been kept secret from them for their whole lives and remain the same. I suspect that Naruto-kun used his hyperactivity and general goofy attitude as a way to keep himself from falling into despair because of the loneliness he has suffered his whole life, thanks to the foolishness of this village. At first, it likely was more of an act then anything, but over time he had been that way for so long it simply became who he was. However, the Mizuki incident forced him to revaluate his life and I suspect… it forced him out of the 'mask' he had forged for himself, so to speak."

Kakashi's eye lit with understanding as he nodded. He knew all too well about metaphorical masks, after all, he was wearing a mask by emulating his long dead friend Obito, who gave his life to save Kakashi's during the Third Great Shinobi War. Still…

"But if that's the case, then how did he get so strong in such a short amount of time?" Kakashi asked. "Even if he had a complete 180 degree personality change, it would still take a lot more than a week to learn most of those techniques. At least two months, even for a genius, especially given how he used some of those Jutsu. Kage Bunshin I can understand, but the Bunshin Daibakuha? His Kenjutsu skills? The Goken? Even if he was a genius, it would be impossible to learn all of those techniques on his own, especially on such short notice.

"What do you mean...? Naruto-kun couldn't possibly have knowledge on all that." Sarutobi said in a confused tone.

"I thought same, but he can use them, and he did." Kakashi said. Sarutobi was shocked with this information.

Hiruzen sighed at that information before he lowered his head and folded his hands. He was quiet for five minutes as he thought deeply about the situation and what he could do about it. The gray-haired man finally lifted his head and stared at Kakashi.

"I want you to continue observing Naruto-kun as discreetly as you can… Inform me about any information that you find important." Sarutobi ordered.

Kakashi nodded at the Third Hokage's order before he bowed to him. He then used the Shunshin no Jutsu to disappear within a column of swirling leaves.

'_What else could you be hiding Naruto-kun? What's going on?' _Sarutobi thought.

* * *

**(Time Skip – two months later)**

"This is Banshee-Pink, I'm in position. And Naruto, I hate you, over."

"This is Duck-Ass here. I am four meters from the target. Over."

"Ero-Cyclops here. Can you confirm it is the target? Over."

"Snake-Prince here. Target confirmed, have visual on the ribbon. Over."

"Alright team, you know your orders. We are to capture the target. Move out."

Wasting no time, Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of the underbrush and charged towards the cat sitting in the clearing. Said cat wasted no time in dashing off in the opposite direction. Right into Naruto's waiting arms.

"Hatake-san, I have the target."

"Thank god." said Kakashi as he walked out from behind the tree he was waiting, reading a new copy of the Icha Icha Paradise, as whenever he tried to get his original back from or ask Naruto about it, Naruto always ignored him or subtly changed the conversation. "I swear tracking down this damned cat gets more annoying each time."

"Hey baka, how come Tora runs away from us but runs towards you?" asked a thoroughly frustrated Sakura.

"You catch more flies with honey then with vinegar." said Naruto, as he pet the purring and happy Tora. "But in this case, I use catnip." He said, pulling out a little bag that the cat started batting at as if it was the world's greatest toy.

"Well anyway this mission is complete, and that is all that matters." interjected their sensei.

* * *

Back at the Hokage tower team 7 presented the cat to its owner, Madam Shijimi, who proceeded to painfully crush the poor cat in what amounted to an overly affectionate hug. Sakura couldn't help but think that it was obvious why the cat ran away so often. Naruto instantly pitied it. Sasuke was imagining the cat as Itachi.

After Lady Shijimi departed with her yowling cat in tow, the Sandaime turned to the team of ninja. "Well Kakashi's team 7, there is still plenty of time left today to do another mission." When all of team 7 was standing in front of the Hokage, it was this time that Hiruzen Sarutobi started reading off of the paper in front of him that said what team 7's next slated mission was. "It says here that your next missions are to babysit Yojyu-sama's baby boy, grocery shopping in a local town, and helping to dig up some potatoes." The Hokage stated as he watched the interactions of team 7. Initially, Hiruzen thought that Naruto would have folded sooner and demanded a better mission, much like that Inuzuka kid had done just a week ago, but Hiruzen was surprised with the amount of composure that Naruto was putting on display.

It was then that Naruto cracked a bit and finally started about getting a better mission. "Hokage-sama," Naruto began. Whenever Naruto said that, it made the old man cringe, as he wasn't sure whether he liked the new Naruto compared to the old one, as the old Naruto was so full of life and happy. It was as if Naruto was the exact replica of what his mother was like, apart from the pathetic fanboy tendencies that Naruto had towards Sakura. This new Naruto, on the other hand, was so much duller in the way he expressed his emotions, and just didn't exude the same unbridled happiness that he once did. "I refuse." The single sentence made the entire room look at Naruto, demanding an explanation.

"I'm sorry, but how the hell could you classify these as 'missions'? I wouldn't even subject Academy students to the likes of this. I'm sure, being the Hokage, you've realized by now that every single mission we've been assigned is easily doable by non Shinobi? Why bother squandering village resources like this?" Naruto asked.

Everyone looked at Naruto, trying to find some flaw in his argument, however, it was perfect. Every single part of it was completely true. Iruka stood up and began speaking to try and defend the Hokage, but Sarutobi just motioned to sit back down.

"Interesting." said the Hokage. "Kakashi, what do you have to say about what your student says?"

Looking up from his book, Kakashi said. "Well under normal circumstances, I would say otherwise. However, what he failed to mention is how one of the main purposes of D-rank missions is to give Genin more time they can spend training, and to work on their teamwork. Personally, I think that my team works enough together to function, and they can train just as easily on one of the less dangerous C-ranks."

It was a blatant lie, and everybody knew it. Sasuke only cared about getting stronger, Sakura only cared for Sasuke, Kakashi only seemed to care about his book, and no one could tell what Naruto thought. But everyone on the team was thoroughly tired of all the D-rank missions, and would do next to anything to get away from them, even if only for a short amount of time. After all, perhaps if they were given a more difficult mission, they would be able to bond with each other. Besides, it was only a simple C-rank mission, what could possibly go wrong?

"Hmm…very well then. I will assign your team a C-rank." stated Sarutobi. "Your mission will be to escort an important individual. Tazuna-san, you can come in now!"

As he said that the door opened and an old man, drinking a considerable amount of sake swayed in. "What's this!?" He exclaimed. "These are all just a bunch of super brats, especially the stupid-looking blonde kid. I paid for shinobi, not some brats barely out of diapers."

It was fortitude to the blonde boy's impressive emotional patience training that he received from Orochimaru which allowed Naruto to not rush out straight forward and try and attack the client for their mission. That did not mean though that Naruto was not above making a snide comment to his dictator, although the snide part about it was directed at Tazuna.

"Hokage-sama, if we kill this retard's family, it won't count as mission failure, right?" Naruto questioned in a tone that made Kakashi and Hiruzen know that it was a bluff, because they all saw the look in Naruto's eyes which was none too different from when Naruto would get caught with some evidence in his hands that he had just done a prank.

Deciding to get in on the joke, since he was a Hokage who never got tired with getting fun out of whoever it was in front of him, whether it be Genin, Chūnin, Jōunin, ANBU, or a civilian client. "Yes Naruto-kun, if you do that, it will not go down as mission failure, since Tazuna-san has only hired your team to protect him only, not his family as well." Sarutobi said with a hidden smile on his face that Kakashi only caught.

For Iruka, someone who did not see the twinkle in Naruto's eyes was shocked at how Naruto could have changed so much, and wondered if it was that the Kyuubi that was affecting him, and turning him into someone who was not afraid at the prospect of killing, and that it was slowly turning Naruto to the dark side.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were shocked as to what Naruto had just said, as they didn't realize that Naruto was joking when he said this, although Sasuke quickly schooled his facial expression and put it back into the regular nonchalant–brooding one that he normally used.

For Tazuna though, it was a whole different kettle of fish, as he was thoroughly scared about what the blonde kid had just said about killing his daughter and grandson, and made a mental note to not say anything bad and remind his family not to irritate the blonde. Sadly, this thought was lost as the man who was heavily intoxicated on alcohol forgot about it to warn his 7 year old grandson.

Taking another swig of the alcoholic beverage that was in his hand, Tazuna started saying stuff about who he was and about the mission as if they couldn't read the scroll that the Hokage, who was still sitting in the room I might add, had just given them.

"I am the super bridge builder Tazuna." at this point the grandfather paused so he could gather his bearings, as he was seeing two of Sakura at the moment. "Once I have returned to my country I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete my super bridge." Tazuna said to the group of four ninjas that he had paid to protect him.

"Very well then, we will meet you two hours at the front gate of Konoha to go and complete the mission, ok?" Kakashi asked to the client who only nodded in his drunken haze and backed out of the room clumsily, almost tripping over.

It was then that Naruto commented on who his first client on a mission that went outside of Konoha. "That man… I hope this mission ends quickly, as I don't want to spend much time around him at all." Naruto said to his two teammates, who both nodded, as they equally didn't like the guy that questioned their status as a ninja.

"Right then, team 7 go home and get packed for the mission which considering the scroll here, it says that we will be gone for about a month." Kakashi said with a smile on his face as he wanted to see how his students reacted to finding out that they had to spend a whole month with the drunken old man.

The groan that came from all of them was music to Kakashi's ears as he Shunshined out of the room to go pack.

For Naruto, seeing Iruka again was an odd experience, as he realized that the man, if he wanted to, could have trained him much better as a Shinobi considering all the amount of progress that he made with Orochimaru-sensei and with the tiny bit of help from Kakashi, compared to the 5 years that he spent in the academy.

That left a bad taste in his mouth, because Iruka said that he thought of Naruto not as a demon, but as an actual person, but considering his training in his early years at the academy, he doubted that he saw him as a human being then. That meant that there was a high possibility that Iruka's opinion of him would slowly change back into what it was before, since he was more battle hardened and ready to do whatever was necessary, even if it was unethical.

Oh well, Naruto decided that if Iruka didn't like the new him, then he would just make new friends who liked the new Naruto, and was not just using him for some sort of plot for power.

* * *

Several hours later the group of five departed through the village's main gate.

Along the way Sakura asked about Tazuna's home country the Land of Waves, leading to Kakashi giving a brief explanation of the various hidden villages, their purpose, and how only the leaders of the Five Great Shinobi Villages are referred to as a Kage. Then he went right back to reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

As the Shinobi and their client continued, (seemingly) no one noticed the small puddle of water on the side of the road. Or how after they passed, it swiftly and silently morphed into two masked Shinobi with horned hitat-ates that possessed the symbol of Kiri.

The two ninja swiftly and ruthlessly attacked, starting with Kakashi.

Taking the Jōunin by surprise, they quickly wrapped the razor sharp chain that connected their custom gauntlets, and promptly sliced him into little bloody Kakashi-bits. "One down." said one of the masked Shinobi.

They continued their assault using the advantage gained from surprise to appear around Naruto, gaining almost no reaction from the boy.

Sasuke was the first to react, throwing a shuriken that caught the razor chain, lodging it against a tree trunk. He then threw a kunai that went through the hole in the shuriken locking both it and the chain there.

That didn't deter the two mist-nin, as they unlocked the chain from their gauntlets, separating the two and freeing them. One of them dashed to Tazuna, with Sakura jumping between the two, while the second went for Naruto.

The Kiri Shinobi was right on him when suddenly Kakashi appeared knocking the man out cold, the other already in his grasp.

"Whew, good work team." complemented Kakashi as he tied up their enemies. "Naruto, I would have saved you sooner, but I really didn't think you would freeze like that."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Who said I froze? Check their legs."

Doing as asked, the Jōunin found an identical rip in both Shinobi's pants on opposite sides. Checking underneath he found that there were small gashes, the flesh around which was already starting to turn purple.

"As you can see Kakashi, when they attacked me for the first time, I cut both of them with a poisoned kunai." He explained, glad that Kakashi didn't look further, as he would have found the hidden summon snake bites that were the true source of the poison. Yes, he did scratch them, but it was with an ordinary kunai. The flesh there was only turning purple because that was how this particular poison that was in both men's blood reacted when exposed to air. "If you didn't notice, their movements were already rapidly slowing down. By my calculations, unless they receive an antidote," he said, "they'll die in fifteen minutes."

Kakashi nodded, letting the men live wasn't really necessary, since he knew who they were and already figured out their target. Now he just needed to know why.

"Tazuna," he said, turning to the old man who was visible sweating, "we need to talk."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Here is an update that is a long time in coming. Sorry to you fans of my originals. Anyway next time is the Wave mission, and I am working on something different for Naruto to do. Because of Kakashi's laziness, Naruto feels no need to be anything more than politely respectful to Kakashi, and therefore refuses to acknowledge him as a sensei. And in case anyone didn't get it yet, Kakashi is impassive to the blonde, and prefers Sasuke over him. Naruto internally dislikes him back because of his hypocrisy.

**Please Read and Review.**


	5. Wave Mission: Part 1

**Intervention of Fate**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be rich and never worry about money. And if I was rich, then I wouldn't be writing Fanfictions all day.

"Hello" – Speaking.

'_Hello_' – Thoughts.

"**Hello**" – **Demon/Boss Summon Speaking.**

'**_Hello_**' – **Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wave Mission Part 1.**

"You didn't tell us that ninja were after you; we were only informed about bandits and the like." Kakashi confronted Tazuna.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tazuna tried to evade.

"Oh, that's easy. I replaced myself with a log when they attacked and let my team handle things for two reasons. First, I wanted to see how my team dealt with a situation like this and second, I wanted to know their target. Were they after one of us or after you? Those ninja tried to get to you from the start. So I want a very good explanation for this or I'll take my team back to Konoha. With you lying about the rank of the mission, you've already broken the contract you made with Konoha." Kakashi informed Tazuna.

"Okay, there's a super dangerous man after my life. You've probably heard about him. His name is Gato." Tazuna confessed. Really, the man needed to stop saying 'super' so much.

"President of the Gato Shipping Corporation. Currently ranked fifth richest man in the elemental nations." Naruto stated. "Suspected to be involved in criminal activities, but nothing could ever be proven."

"Yes, that's him. He came to Wave Country a bit more than a year ago. At first we didn't think anything about it, but he soon had bought up all the shipping industry of our nation. You see, Wave Country is an island, so we are dependent on the shipping to get goods. But that wasn't the worst part. He used his monopoly to drain the country dry. The people live in poverty. Many lost their houses to Gato. Whoever protests is killed. He takes what he wants with his hired thugs making sure nobody dares to oppose him. His shipping business covers his criminal activities. He deals with drugs, alcoholics, rare goods, even slaves; everything that brings him money. The only thing he fears is the bridge I'm building. If I finish my bridge, Wave Country can break his monopoly and get back to strength." Tazuna said.

"But why didn't you just tell us the truth?" Kakashi asked.

"That's easy to conclude: Wave Country was sucked dry. They didn't have more money than for a C-rank mission if they poured all their money in the bridge to get their freedom. I guess in the recent past Gato had tried to take Tazuna-san out, so that he sneaked out of the Country with all the money the people could get together to hire a few ninjas. He hoped he would get ninjas strong enough to protect him while he finished the bridge. And if Gato had just used his thugs he would even have been lucky that that was true. But those two are the demon brothers, missing ninja from Kiri. B-ranked in the bingo book. Bounty for one 1,000,000 ryo, bounty for both 3,000,000 ryo." Naruto cited from the bingo book he had read.

Tazuna nodded. "He's right. In the past Gato only used thugs. There are rumors that he hates ninjas because they are so expensive. I wasn't sure if he would hire ninja to take me out. And we really are super poor. Even our Daimyo has no money. All the money I gave Konoha is from the people. And it is all we could afford. We put everything else into the bridge; it's our only hope." Tazuna said.

"You still shouldn't have lied. If you had told Hokage-sama the problem, he would have come up with a solution, like a payment plan." Kakashi said. "Now we still have the problem that this mission is too much for this team." Kakashi explained.

"I am for continuing, Hatake-san. This is not just a mission where the client wanted to save money. This is about a whole country going down the drain because one greedy bastard wants to fill his pockets even more than he already has. And we can't afford that people think Konoha would let a country fall to such a man. I also believe we are strong enough to continue." Naruto said.

"Hmph, he's right. We're strong enough to take care of ourselves, I vote that we continue." Sasuke agreed, already thinking about what kind of fighting experience he would get so he could one day kill '_him_'. Sakura looked unsure, but she didn't want to disappoint her Sasuke-kun. And the people of Wave obviously needed help.

"I agree." She said.

Kakashi looked at his team. He knew this was the best Genin team that could have got the mission. Naruto was at least mid to high Chūnin, from what he had seen from him during the bell test. Sasuke probably was high Genin to low Chūnin level, and Sakura, after two months of 'rigorous training' (consisting solely of teamwork building exercises), was still a normal Genin. But she could stay in the back and be support if a fight started. He wouldn't need to protect all of them like they were real Genin.

"You are aware that if we continue, our next opponent won't be Chūnin level, but more likely a Jōunin like me?" He asked. All three nodded. Naruto calm and determined, Sasuke just determined, and Sakura a bit worried, but still determined to continue.

"Alright, we'll continue. But once Wave Country gets back to its feet, you'll have to pay the difference to the mission rank this will develop into." Kakashi told Tazuna.

"Of course, thank you so much." He said gratefully.

"Naruto, would you happen to have some sealing scrolls in your repertoire?" He asked, wanting a prisoner scroll for the two captured Demon Brothers.

"I would need to make it, but I can do the seals." Naruto said, already understanding exactly what Kakashi wanted.

"You can make a sealing scroll?" asked Kakashi, surprised. Naruto gave him an odd look.

"…All right then, if you say so." Kakashi said, deciding to trust him. Naruto nodded, took a blank scroll out of his backpack, produced his sealing equipment, and began the calligraphy-like process of creating a fresh seal. Sasuke and Sakura for the first time saw how good their team-mate was with Fūinjutsu. They had never seen anyone create a seal from scratch before. To say they couldn't avoid being impressed was an understatement.

"Damn, boy, one could think you were one of the Uzumaki of old." Tazuna said.

"But I am an Uzumaki, Tazuna-san." Naruto answered, just finishing the seal by pushing some of his chakra into it.

"A real Uzumaki? But your hair is blond, not red." Tazuna pointed out, confused. "I don't know who my parents are, but my mother was an Uzumaki. That much I was able to verify through my research." Naruto said. "What's so special about the Uzumaki?" Sakura asked, absolutely clueless. Kakashi looked at her strangely.

"Don't tell me they cut that important part of history out of the academic plans of the academy?" Kakashi said.

"Huh? What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked. You could practically see the question mark above her head.

"Ok, impromptu history lesson. Before the third great ninja world war Konoha had a sister village called Uzushiogakure. It was located in the former land of whirlpools, an island nation close to Wave Country. The leaders of the village were the Uzumakis. That clan was known all over the elemental nations for three things: their longevity, their skills in Kenjutsu, and their incredible natural talent in Fūinjutsu. The Senju clan that founded Konoha and the Uzumaki clan that founded Uzushio were related to each other. Konoha won the second shinobi war only because we had the Uzumakis on our side. But then, shortly before the third war started, Iwa and Kumo decided that to have a chance against Konoha in the third war, they needed to eliminate our strongest ally, Uzushio. They kept their attack plans completely secret. But they didn't expect the opposition they would have to face in Uzushio." explained Kakashi.

"All the ninjas in Uzushio were exceptionally strong. The village was much smaller than Konoha, but their ninjas were all at the very least Jōunin level, even the ones that only had a few years of experience. They managed to send the Genin level ninjas away to evacuate the civilians. Sadly, not all of those convoys managed to escape, but a few did. The united forces of Iwa and Kumo attacked relentlessly for three days straight. Konoha ninjas were on their way to assist Uzushio, led by Namikaze Minato, the 'Yellow Flash' and Uzumaki Kushina, the 'Blood-Red Habanero' or outside of Konoha the 'Red Devil'. But unfortunately, they were too late. They reached Uzushio on the fourth day when the last Uzumakis, who had held out to give the civilians a chance to get as far away as they could and hoped that Konoha would reach them to help in time, had fallen to the enemy. But Iwa and Kumo didn't get a great win from this battle. They lost well over ten times the Shinobi Uzushio had lost." Kakashi explained.

"It was in that battle where my sensei earned his name of 'Yellow Flash' and Kushina got her name of 'Red Devil'. They tore the remaining shinobi apart. It was nothing but a bloody massacre. The weakened ninjas from Iwa and Kumo, while still having the numeric advantage, were no match for those two and the rest of the Konoha forces. They were slaughtered to their very last member. In remembrance of our failure to reach Uzushio in time to help them, like they did for us in the past, Konoha wears the spiral of the Uzumaki clan on the back of our Chūnin and Jōunin vests. While the crest of the Uzumaki clan is a spiral, the symbol on our vests, and on Naruto's back, is red to always remember that battle." Kakashi said.

'So he's also from a nearly extinct clan.' Sasuke realized, feeling a pang of empathy for Naruto.

Sakura was solemn. She hadn't known about that. And it seemed to have been a really important historic event. Why wouldn't the students at the academy learn about it? Naruto had taken in the story calmly. He had already known about it. But hearing it from Kakashi sensei was still something different.

"Yes, well, as touching as the story of my clan's past is, we still need to make headway in our mission. Tazuna-san's bridge won't build itself, and the quicker we can get to Wave country, the better." At that, Naruto did just that; he promptly beheaded the two paralyzed demon Brothers, and then their bodies vanished in a puff of smoke.

Everyone's eyes widened. "What did you do?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I just put their bodies and their heads in storage. These two together have more than a sizable bounty on their heads, and I fully intend to collect them." he said. Sakura was frozen in horror; she had just seen her teammate behead two Chūnin level ninja without an ounce of remorse or pity.

Naruto noticed her look of shock and scowled. "Dammit Haruno." he snarled as he walked up to her. "Wipe that look off your face! This is what a ninja is, we are trained to kill! What, did you think being a shinobi would be all fun and games? That you would never have to get your hands dirty? That you'd never have to do any wet work? You're more pathetic than I thought. Did you ever stop to wonder why the targets at the academy were shaped like humans? Or why the areas where vital organs would be were circled and pointed out? And if it still hasn't gotten through your thick skull, every famous ninja in history has gotten their titles by killing more people than others. Even the Yondaime got his nickname by killing hundreds of Iwa-nin in the last Great War. Do you think Hatake-san got his title of Copy-cat Ninja by just copying enemy techniques? No, he got it by copying them and turning the techniques against his enemies, and killing them. That's how legends are made; the survivors of the attacks tell others of the carnage they witnessed, and that ninja's fame spreads."

He took a small blue books out of his pocket. "This is a copy of the most recent Bingo Book. Read it all the way through, read about what some of the shinobi have done to get themselves into this book. Then maybe you'll understand what a ninja really is. And if you don't, then you might as well quit while you still have a head." With his speech over, Naruto brushed by the shocked Genin.

Sasuke was surprised at Naruto's rant-like speech, but he had to agree with him and his philosophy. He couldn't afford to be soft when facing enemy Shinobi, after all, he still wanted to kill Itachi. Besides, seeing one of his creepy fangirls get taken down a few pegs was always nice.

Kakashi held a look of sadness in his eye as he watched Naruto walk away. But he knew what he said was completely true, even if a bit harsh. 'They should really start teaching that in the academy, then the Genin mortality rate wouldn't be so damn high.'

They continued onward.

* * *

Sometime later, Naruto walked up beside Sakura, whom, to Naruto's faint satisfaction, was reading through the Bingo Book that he had given her previously. "Well, Haruno, now you've taken the first step to become a Shinobi. Perhaps you've even started to overcome your doubts. But can you overcome your _fears_? Can you come face-to-face with death and walk away alive? Can you become a true shinobi? Personally, I think not. But I do hope that you can prove me wrong."

Sakura jumped slightly when she first heard Naruto's voice beside her, but not nearly as much as she used to. She was slowly but surely getting used to her teammate's new personality.

"Of course I will Naruto-baka, I'll prove you wrong! I will become a great Shinobi! And when that finally happens, I'll win Sasuke-kun's heart at last!"

Naruto snorted. "Haruno, you will never be better than me, but if you are serious about becoming a true shinobi, then when we return to Konoha, go to the hospital and ask to be trained in Medical Ninjutsu."

Sakura stared at Naruto, but nodded nonetheless. "Why are you helping me? It's not like you."

Naruto scowled. "I'm not helping you Haruno, I'm helping everyone. Konoha needs as many medics as it can get. Besides, it's a little extra incentive for you to come back alive, no?" Naruto walked ahead to Kakashi.

"What's up, Naruto?" Kakashi said, not bothering to look up from his porn. Though it unnerved him terribly that Naruto was just two feet away and he could only barely feel his presence. It was like the boy was a ghost or something.

"It seems I was right, Hatake-san." Naruto said.

"Right about what?" Kakashi asked.

"We have an A-class nuke-nin after us."

Kakashi chuckled. "Don't tell me I can add predicting the future to my list of your abilities."

Naruto snorted. "I can't predict the future any more than you can, I just think of the worst case scenario first, and then work backwards." He explained.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What would be the worst case scenario for this situation?"

"We could have an S-class nuke-nin after us; someone that neither I nor you could hope to defeat. I suppose we should just be glad it's someone that's at your level. I believe he can give me the challenge I've been hoping for. I can't test my full power against anyone in Konoha, but a nuke-nin is fair game."

Kakashi glanced at Naruto. "You're getting overconfident."

"How can I be overconfident in my abilities when I don't even know the limits of those abilities? I have too many limitations in Konoha, too many rules and laws. You know that's true." Naruto countered.

"You do realize that when we fought, if I would've had the Sharingan out, I would have won?" Kakashi asked his blond student.

"Are you sure about that? As I just told you, I wasn't going all out either. Confidence is fine, but that arrogance of yours may well be the death of you someday. I wasn't even fighting you for the most part; my clones were. I didn't want to get _too_ flashy with you. After all, it's not as if I could kill you to keep my secret techniques secret. Besides, underestimating any opponent and holding back is a next to sure way to end up dead." Naruto returned.

Five minutes later the team arrived at the location where they were supposed to catch a boat across the river. They found a man that looked to be around Tazuna's age waiting for them in a medium sized rowboat.

"We're going on a rowboat?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Gato probably has eyes and ears everywhere in this country. We don't want to attract the attention of his luckiest with something as loud as a motorboat Haruno." Naruto said.

"Oh." Sakura said sheepishly, feeling pretty dumb for not thinking of that.

Naruto resisted the sudden urge to berate the Haruno again. After twenty minutes on the boat the team finally set foot on Wave Country soil. They thanked the man operating the boat and went on their way. Fifteen minutes later they were still walking, but Naruto sensed something. Or rather, someONE.

Sasuke had just thrown a shuriken at a rabbit, but Naruto didn't care about that. He focused and reached out with his senses.

'Hmm, it's a male, obviously a shinobi. He's low, possibly mid ANBU level at best, a little weaker than Hatake-san. He smells like...water, and...high carbon steel?' Naruto sighed when he heard a slight grunt and the sound of something slicing through the air. "You all might wish to duck now." Naruto warned.

Everyone looked up, then Kakashi's eye widened. "EVERYONE DOWN, NOW!" he shouted, than tackled Tazuna to the ground. Just as everyone hit the dirt a massive sword flew over their heads. Naruto didn't even move an inch. Kakashi was about to yell at the blonde to get down, but the sword suddenly curved upwards, missing Naruto's head by mere inches, and embedded itself deeply in a tree.

A tall man with bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face appeared on the hilt of the Zanbatō, which, once Naruto got a good look at it, saw that it had to weigh several hundred pounds. His forehead protector was off to the side of his head, vaguely reminiscent of Kakashi, although his was doing nothing to hide the fact that he lacked eyebrows. He wore forearm warmers similar to Sasuke's, likely hiding armor and/or weapons, with an urban camo pattern on them. He wore no shirt, just the "y" shaped harness for his weapon, but he did wear baggy grey pinstriped pants, urban camo leg warmers and black shinobi sandals.

Things were definitely looking bad.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**. Reviews inspire me to write more.


	6. Wave Mission: Part 2

**Intervention of Fate**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, blah, blah, blah.

"Hello" – Speaking.

'_Hello_' – Thoughts.

"**Hello**" – **Demon/Boss Summon Speaking.**

'**_Hello_**' – **Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wave Mission Part 2.**

Things were quickly going south for most of the members of Team 7. First, Kakashi had eventually managed to get himself caught into a rather clever Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique). Secondly, Zabuza had created a fair number of Mizu Bunshin to deal with the three Genin and Tazuna. Needless to say, things were going from bad to worse. Sasuke tried, and failed, to take on Zabuza's Bunshin all by himself, against Naruto's warnings that they should fight together. The Haruno's constant shrieking didn't do much at all to alleviate their situation.

"You guys, get out of here, you're no match for Zabuza! Get out of here and report back to Hokage-sama." Kakashi resigned himself to his fate.

Naruto stepped forward. "Mou, but Hatake-san, I haven't had a chance yet. At let _me_ try before you shoo us off." Without even seeing any movement from the boy, all of the clones suddenly broke into water and splashed away. Both Jōunin stared wide-eyed now. Here was a Genin who had just taken out clones of one of the seven swordsmen. Sure, they may not have been a full powered ninja, but that didn't make them pushovers. Naruto once again walked slowly towards the pair, eventually onto the water, much to the two Jōunin's surprise. When he was about ten feet away, he stopped and looked at Zabuza. "Won't you let him go? I really don't wish to have to do anything drastic."

"Get lost kid, before I decide you really are a threat." Zabuza warned.

"Ah, so you were already considering it. Well, that's a start I suppose, but you make it sound like you won't give in. I suppose that means I will just have to improvise." Naruto sighed.

Now Naruto wasn't a moron, as I'm sure you've figured out by now. He knew that the seven swordsmen of the mist were extremely deadly, and he would be very hard pressed to match one, but he wouldn't have to fight one at all. Making a few quick hand seals his chest expanded out. "**Fūton: Renkūdan!**" An enormously concentrated blast of air shot straight for Zabuza's arm that was keeping the water prison active.

Having no time to counter Zabuza had two choices. One, release the jutsu and deal with this new and rather intriguing boy, and Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. Or two, let the jutsu hit his arm, most likely obliterating it _and_ releasing the jutsu, then have to deal with the blond and Kakashi anyways. Well that was a rather obvious decision for him, as he jumped back away from the blast, allowing the compressed ball of air to sail harmlessly by him, but before he could get his bearings back though he was hit with another blast of air from the direction of his former prisoner. "**Fūton: Daitoppa!**" The blast sent him into a tree on the shore knocking him into a daze for a couple seconds, but that was all Kakashi needed as kunai shot out and disabled Zabuza's arms and legs. Slumping to the ground he watched as the two walked to him "So I guess this is the end of the fun, huh?"

"Hai, it is. Find peace in death, Zabuza-san." Kakashi brought up a kunai and was about to take the man's life but dove out of the way instead as a couple senbon struck Zabuza's neck. The missing-nin's eyes went wide before he slumped lifelessly to the ground.

A small figure wearing an ANBU style mask jumped down beside the corpse and politely bowed at Kakashi. "I thank you for your assistance in the death of Momochi Zabuza, and apologize that I could not get here sooner. He seems to have caused you quite a bit of trouble."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Heh. Don't worry about it hunter-san. It all worked out in the end, right?"

"Indeed." They both looked over to where the blond was checking the corpse.

"Well, he definitely _appears_ dead. He certainly has no pulse. I congratulate you on your skills..._hunter_-san." The hunter-nin's eyes widened even though none of those present could see it. Naruto stood up and slowly started towards the mysterious Shinobi. "Tell me, _hunter_-san, how long have you been after this one?"

Before Kakashi or Naruto could react, the hunter-nin Shunshined to the body of Zabuza, then grabbed onto him before Shunshining away. "Hmph. That one does have some skill after all." The other Genin and Tazuna had just reached the two in time to see Naruto before he had a chance to mask his anger. They stopped a bit short, suddenly feeling slightly uneasy. That all changed though when he smiled again and turned to them.

"Well now that that is over with, what say we get a move on to Tazuna-san's house so that we can get on with this mission?"

"Hn. What were you thinking dobe? I would have been fine without you." Sasuke scowled, disappointed in losing the opportunity to face such a strong opponent, and get one step closer in his goal to kill Itachi.

And his personal cheerleader, right on cue. "YEAH! Didn't you see how Sasuke-kun took out all those guys? He was so cool!" Was she delusional? Surprisingly, Kakashi had nothing to say, as he collapsed forward to land face first in the dirt.

"Shit. Looks like I used my eye a bit too much. You're going to have to carry me with you. Sorry." The Jōunin said a bit sheepishly.

"Easy enough." Naruto than slung the limp Kakashi over his shoulder, apparently with little effort. On the way there Naruto, as an afterthought, pulled Kakashi's hitat-ate back over his eye, much to the Jōunin's relief. As they made their way to Tazuna's village Naruto looked at his comrades. The different emotions were easily read on everyone's faces. Kakashi was the most reserved, but looking closely he could see his eyeball moving under his closed eyelid. He may be resting but his mind was still working feverishly. The Uchiha was still walking with his nose in the air, despite him not even doing anything yet, and of course the banshee was right beside him, attempting to suck up to his ego, seemingly unaware that she could have died a few minutes ago. Lastly, Tazuna was looking around scared out of his wits. Naruto mentally sighed. Out of everyone here only Kakashi, himself and surprisingly Tazuna, were the only ones doing the right thing. The other two Genin were being too openly full of themselves after their first day of real fighting.

"Naruto." Kakashi whispered with his eye still closed.

He addressed the masked Jōunin without turning his head. "Hai."

"I need to talk to you when we get to Tazuna's house...alone."

"Hai."

Unfortunately his ears weren't the only ones to hear the statement. "Why should the dobe get a private lesson when neither of us do?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, Hatake-san never even mentioned a private lesson, he merely wished to privately speak to me later. Don't be so pompous." Naruto said.

"Don't you talk to Sasuke-kun like that! He's more worthy of a private lesson then you'll ever be Naruto-baka! With an attitude like that it's no wonder your parents left you." Sakura would have no idea that she was closer to death at that moment then during any point of their fight with Zabuza. Upon hearing her statement Kakashi's eye widened as he shot out his arm and caught Naruto just as he was about to rush her.

Naruto was gritting his teeth in anger at the pink haired bitch, but luckily Kakashi had caught him before he made a rash move. Taking a few calming breaths before he could make a mistake he leveled his glare on Sakura, who had enough sense to back away a little. "Haruno, do not presume that you know even a _second_ of my life or that of my parents. I may not know who they are, but you certainly don't either. So until anyone has a definitive answer of who they are and what they're like, don't you _dare_ belittle them." with a little KI added in Sakura was quickly hiding behind Tazuna. Naruto just scoffed at her actions as he motioned for Tazuna to continue.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**. Reviews inspire me to write more.


	7. Wave Mission: Part 3

**Intervention of Fate**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, as my name is not Kishimoto-san.

"Hello" – Speaking.

'_Hello_' – Thoughts.

"**Hello**" – **Demon/Boss Summon Speaking.**

'**_Hello_**' – **Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Wave Mission Part 3.**

Team 7 and Tazuna swept through the town. Broken homes littered around the way. People walked around with dead eyes, dirty clothes, and children begged for food to quench their hunger. The people here looked like if they had no future, and were merely waiting for their time to die. _'Reminds me of home._' Naruto thought. He shook his head before turning his attention back to the road.

A man bumped him and muttered an apology, but before he could go, Naruto swiftly caught his wrist. Naruto then took his wallet back from the man. "If you wish to steal, then please do it to someone else. And next time, try not to get caught." He said, and left the man behind him in the middle of the street.

* * *

The group arrived at Tazuna's house. His house was a decent sized two-story house that was sitting on a dock just a little over the ocean.

The group walked toward the house, Tazuna banged the door and said, "Tsunami, It's me; Open the door."

They heard a quick shuffling of feet on the other side. When the door opened; they saw a beautiful woman approximately in her mid-twenties, with dark blue shoulder length hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink sweater and a blue skirt.

"Tou-san," the woman said in relief as she saw him. "Thank goodness, you're alright."

"Of course, I'm alright." Tazuna said with a large smile. "It's all because of these ninja."

Tsunami looked over from Tazuna's shoulder, and saw the group with him. "Thank you very much." She said with a bow. She noticed the blonde still carrying Kakashi, who was now unconscious. "Oh my! Is he is alright?" She asked. "He's fine." Naruto said, deciding to take charge at the moment. "Is there anywhere where he can rest?"

"Of course," Tsunami said. She opened the door to group. "I'll show you the bedroom, you can put him there." Naruto nodded. He and the other Genin followed her at hallway. She opened the first door on the left. She opened closet in the room. She grabbed a bed, spread it on the floor.

"Here you are," She said.

"Thank you." Naruto replied. He set the Jōunin down. After chalking him carrying the much larger and heavier man up to some kind of ninja trick, Tsunami left the room. Sakura sat down next to their sensei. "Are you going to be alright sensei?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Kakashi said in a somewhat strained voice, having woken up sometime in the past few minutes. "I just won't be able to move for a week or so."

'_It's because of the _Sharingan_...'_ Naruto thought_, '...Kakashi isn't an Uchiha. Using the Sharingan apparently puts a great deal of stress on his body, because it's not built to harness the Kekkei Genkai's full potential.'_

The group was silent for a little while, thinking about all that had happened, and what their next move should be.

"Well, you defeated that strong ninja." Tazuna said with a relieved laugh. "So at least for now we're safe."

"By the way, who was that masked kid?" Sakura asked. She had remembered reading something about ninja who wore those masks before.

"That's the mask worn by Kirigakure's special hunter-nin team," Kakashi answered. "They are also known as body erasers. Their duty is to completely dispose of a body without a trace. A ninja's body has many secrets that can be revealed with a proper examination by medical ninja. Things like Ninjutsu, different chakra types, herbs, and many other secrets that will reveal things about the village; For example, if I died, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed. If you're not careful, there is danger that the enemy will steal your Jutsu." The Jōunin looked at his team, who were paying attention to his speech. "That's why the hunter-nin are around." He continued, "To protect the secrets of their village, hunter ninja have the jobs of going into the world, and hunting down the missing-nin of their village. They're specialists who guard their village's secrets."

"So, Zabuza's body has been disposed of?" Sakura asked with a pale complexion as she spoke. "Scary."

Naruto shook his head and said, "I'm not completely sure…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she looked over at Naruto. "What aren't you sure about?"

'_I suppose it's time to give them early warning.'_ "When a hunter-nin disposes of a body, it's supposed to be on the spot. That way no one has a chance to discover the secrets. They usually cut off the head and then burn the body with a Katon jutsu. However, that Shinobi didn't do that, the hunter left with the body in tow. On top of that, the hunter-nin used senbon to kill the target." Naruto said and looked at his team. "And it didn't look like as if they were carrying any kind of heavy equipment that could decapitate a person… it seemed odd to me that a hunter-nin would be so ill-equipped to deal with the disposing of a body."

"You're right Naruto." Kakashi said, "I've been wondering about that myself. And I have a theory…"

* * *

Within the forest just a little ways from where Zabuza had fought the Konoha ninja, the hunter-nin looked over Zabuza's lifeless body. Reaching into a pouch, the hunter took out a tool kit and unrolled it on the ground. The ninja grabbed a pair of razor-sharp clippers and slowly brought them towards Zabuza. "First I'll cut off the mouth cloth and drain some of the blood..." The ninja mumbled, carefully bringing the clippers to bear down near Zabuza's clothed face, presumably to begin an autopsy on the corpse. Just before the hunter could cut the cloth, Zabuza's hand shot up and grabbed the hunter's arm.

"That's alright, I'll do it myself." Zabuza said in a slightly gasped breath.

"Oh." The hunter-nin said, sounding both surprised and amused. "You've already come back to life."

Zabuza grunted as he grabbed the senbon in his neck and gave them a yank. "Damn, you sure are rough," He grunted as he pulled them out.

"Oh! You're pretty rough yourself, pulling them out like that; you may really die if you pull them out so carelessly." The hunter grinned, although you couldn't tell with the mask in place.

Zabuza just gave a non-committal grunt. "How long are you going to wear that stupid mask?" he asked.

"I like this mask." The fake hunter-nin replied, "It reminds me of the old days." Despite that, the fake hunter reached up and pulled the mask off, "Besides, it was useful for this act. If I hadn't saved you, you would have definitely been killed."

Zabuza glared at his partner, and decided to let the fake hunter know just what he thought of the hunter's selection of pressure points. "If you were going to put me into a temporary death, you didn't have to aim for the neck, you know. You could have used a safer acupuncture point," The Kiri missing-nin put the cloth back around his mouth. "You're brutal as always." He muttered.

His partner merely smiled, "You're right. But we both know that how you would get angry with me if I scarred that flawless body of yours. And the neck doesn't have much muscle; it's easiest to hit acupuncture points there." The fake hunter examined Zabuza's vitals to see how much damage was done to him. The man had a lot more wounds then usual due to fighting, but the hunter determined that he would live. "You shouldn't be able to move much for about a week. But knowing you, you'll probably be up and about sooner anyways."

Zabuza looked at his partner out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "You're so pure and clever, that's what I like about you…"

"Of course," His partner smiled, "I'm just a kid after all." The fake hunter ninja stood up and looked around, "The mist has cleared."

Looking down at Zabuza, the fake hunter ninja asked a question, "Will you be alright, next time?"

Zabuza's eyes narrowed and let out something akin to a feral growl. "Next time, I will defeat the Sharingan. And that blonde brat will get his too."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ZABUZA IS ALIVE!?" Sakura screeched, causing everyone to hold their ears and the windows to rattle.

"Keep your voice down, Haruno." Naruto said in cold tone. Sasuke shot him an appreciative glance.

"Think about it, the hunter-nin used senbon to kill Zabuza. But unless it hit's a vital organ, the probability of actually killing someone is low. It's an item used by doctors in acupuncture. Hunter ninja have a thorough knowledge and understanding of the human anatomy. So putting a person in a momentary death-like state would be simple. Let's look at the facts. First, he carried away the body of the much heavier Zabuza. Second, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing." Kakashi said.

"So basically what you're saying is that Zabuza is likely still alive," Sasuke stated, though it almost sounded like a question.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

The announcement that Zabuza was alive seemed to have varying levels of effect on those in the room. Sasuke was both nervous and excited, thinking he would get another chance to fight a strong opponent to bringing himself one step closer to Itachi. Sakura looked around in worry, not feeling anywhere near as confident as her crush. She knew that she had no chance of helping in a fight like this, although she would still follow to hopefully impress her Sasuke-kun. Naruto only felt a dull sense of acceptance, as well as a faint tinge of excitement.

"Don't you think you're all over thinking this?" asked Tazuna, now worried that really strong ninja might actually be coming back. "I mean hunter-nin are supposed to kill missing ninja, right?"

"One of the shinobi rules is to always prepare for the worst possible scenario," Kakashi stated. "And even if Zabuza is dead, it just means that Gato is likely to hire an even stronger ninja. Either case points to the fact that we need to prepare for that eventual battle."

"B-But what can we do?" stuttered Sakura in a very Hinata-like fashion, frightened of even the thought of seeing Zabuza again. This whole mission had gone from bad to worse for her. "I mean, we're just Genin, and you can barely even move."

"Starting tomorrow, I will train all of you; hard." Kakashi said.

"Huh? Training?" Sakura asked in surprise, "Sensei, what's a little training going to do? You struggled against him, even with the Sharingan."

'**He's trying to get us killed! Shannaro!**' Inner Sakura yelled.

"Sakura… Who was it that saved me when I was trapped in that water prison?" Kakashi asked as everyone looked at Naruto. "Well...you two have improved." The cyclopean Jōunin looked over at Sasuke and Naruto and gave them an eye smile.

'_So Naruto's element affinity is __Fūton__. And his __Fūton_ _Jutsu is top notch, that jutsu he used against Zabuza was at least a high B-rank.'_ Kakashi thought himself. Sakura and Sasuke looked over at him, now wondering just who was helping him.

'_He does seem to be a lot better lately.'_ Sakura thought, _'... And smarter…the way he's been talking, he's like a completely different person. Could he have been telling the truth about being privately trained back then? But he's still nothing compared to Sasuke-kun.'_

'_I still can't believe the dobe has managed to do so well.'_ Thought Sasuke, _'He must be getting some kind of help after all; otherwise there'd be no way he could be this good. But just who is it? And why does he have someone teaching him privately, while I, an Uchiha, don't?' _He couldn't help but feel a little bitter.

"Obviously, this is just training for you guys to get better," Kakashi continued, unaware of the thoughts two of his Genin were having. "Even if I train you, you won't be able to best Zabuza without me."

"But sensei, if Zabuza is alive he could attack at any time." Sakura protested. "So should we be training-"

"Zabuza was injured too, and even more so than Kakashi was. On top of that, he was put into a temporary death-like state. Given the nature of his wounds, his body will take a while to fully recover from something like that, at least a week, even with proper medical treatment." Naruto said.

"Naruto's right. So we'll train in this period." Kakashi said, surprised at Naruto's medical knowledge.

"Don't you think it's a bit too late for that?" Naruto asked, "And here I didn't think you were ever going to really train us Hatake-san."

"Mah... Naruto, I have trained you guys." Kakashi attempted to defend himself.

"Yes, in teamwork-building exercises, and even then you continue reading that little orange book of yours." Naruto shot back. "I'm talking about training to up our individual skills; teaching us new jutsu, or improving our fundamental Shinobi skills."

"Teamwork is important." Kakashi said with a small shrug.

"I don't deny that teamwork is important Hatake-san," Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "However, we both know that individual ability is also just as important. If we can't even fight properly on our own merits, it won't matter if our teamwork is flawless. We could work perfectly well together, but if our enemy is too strong, then all the teamwork in the world won't matter." Kakashi conceded that point with a nod. His other two teammates seemed to agree with Naruto.

"What just training are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"It's tree walking." Kakashi answered.

"But sensei, we already know how to climb tree," Sakura told him.

"Is your memory that bad Kakashi?" seeing the look upon the Jōunin's face spoke worlds. "Yeah...Exactly what was I first doing when I rescued you?" Kakashi's face creased in confusion, before his one visible eye widened. "And there goes the light bulb, dim, yet technically on. Yes, I was water walking. Get either of those two to try it and they'll sink like stones. Now think about how wide that waterway is _and_ how long I stayed standing on it. You'll see that I don't need to do such a simple Chakra control exercise for either control or capacity." Naruto finished.

"Chakra control training?" Sasuke asked at last.

Kakashi nodded. "When I said tree walking, I wasn't joking. This is a training to use your chakra to stick your legs on tree and walked on it. You'll see how tomorrow." he said, knowing both Genin want to know more. Sasuke and Sakura nodded reluctantly.

* * *

"Why do you guys even bother?"

Everyone turned to the source of the new voice to see a depressed looking little kid of about six to eight years of age. He had blue coveralls on over a yellow shirt and a fishing hat on his head. "Oh! Inari! Where were you?" Tazuna asked in greeting, holding out his arms as Inari ran to give him a hug.

"Welcome back grandpa." Inari said, before glaring over at the Konoha ninja.

"Inari, say hello to these people," Tsunami said who had come in room. "They're the ninja that protected grandpa."

"But mom, they're just going to die." Everyone looked surprised and/or angry when Inari said that. Tazuna and Tsunami just sighed. "There's no way they can beat Gato."

"Man, this kid's even more emo than you are, Uchiha." Naruto commented, and he received an annoyed grunt from his Uchiha teammate. Kakashi sweat dropped at his blond student's comment.

Inari turned around and made his way to the door and said, "If you don't want to die, you should leave."

"Inari, where are you going?" asked Tsunami in a worried voice.

"I'm going to look at the ocean." Inari said before leaving, slamming the door shut on his way out.

"I'm sorry about that," Tazuna said in a depressed voice as he looked over at the Konoha ninja.

"Whatever, that kid has a serious problem." Naruto commented. "Honestly, anyone who broods more than the 'Last Uchiha of Konoha' or the 'Emo-king' has a serious problem. I'm starting to seriously wonder if it's contagious…" Kakashi sweat dropped at his blond student's comment and thought, _'I'm actually agreeing with him.'_

"Shut up Naruto-baka!" Sakura yelled as she attempted to hit him.

Naruto caught the pink haired girl's fist. "This is the last time I'll be so nice to you Haruno. I am telling you; do not try to hit me again. I'm not your personal punching bag." Naruto said cold tone. He let go of Sakura's fist, seeing as how she was too shocked to do anything and left the dinner room.

* * *

The next day Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke followed Kakashi, who was using crutches, outside to begin their training. As they stood in the clearing Kakashi turned around to look at the three. "Ok, we will now begin our training," He informed them. "Now, before we begin training I want to talk to you about chakra,"

"We already know about chakra." Sakura said.

"Well, since you seem to know it so well, how about you explain what chakra is?" Kakashi suggested.

"It is the mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. It's the energy we use to create Jutsu." Sakura answered, practically word-for-word from the Konoha textbooks.

"…Right well, I suppose we should just get to training." Kakashi decided it would just be best to get started.

"So what are we going to do sensei?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi gave all of them an eye smile. "You are going to be learning tree climbing."

"How is climbing a tree supposed to help us get stronger?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm glad you asked Sasuke," Kakashi eye-smiled at his raven haired student. "Aside from the simple fact that you'll be able fight on a vertical surface, tree climbing also helps in your chakra control." Kakashi crutched his way over to one of the trees in the clearing. Bringing up a hand sign for focus, he channeled chakra to the bottom of his feet. He put one foot on the tree trunk, then his other foot. Soon enough he was walking up the tree, seemingly defying gravity. He stopped when he climbed onto a branch and hung upside down. Looking down he saw Sakura and Sasuke looking shocked.

_'Where's Naruto?'_ Kakashi thought, not seeing his blond student below him with the others.

"Nice view, isn't it?" a familiar voice asked beside him. He saw Naruto, who was standing beside him, perfectly at ease.

'_So he was telling the truth. He already knows this exercise.' _Kakashi thought.

"See ya Hatake-san." Naruto said as he released the chakra from his feet and flipped over in air, landing on his feet in a crouch.

"The feet are considered to be the hardest place to channel chakra to. Therefore, if you can master tree climbing, you can master any Jutsu, theoretically at least," Kakashi explained to his other students. He threw two kunai at the two Genin's feet. "Use those kunai to mark your progress; I suggest you start by running."

Nodding to himself he walked back down to the ground as well. "So you want any help with anything else?" He asked as he looked at his blond student.

"No, thank you though. I'm going to go work on my own for a bit." Naruto said and vanished into cloud of smoke.

'A Kage Bunshin?' Kakashi thought. After a few seconds Kakashi shrugged, pulling out his book and start reading.

'_How...How can Naruto be so much better than me? I've always been the best of the class, a proud member of the elite Uchiha clan.'_ Sasuke thought as he looked over at a tree and glared at it, as if hoping it would spontaneously combust. _'I won't let the dobe beat me, no matter what! I refuse to lose to him!'_

Picking up a kunai, Sasuke ran at the nearest tree, fueled by his rivalry.

* * *

In the middle of a large forested area, Naruto crouched onto the ground, in a seemingly meditative state. What no one knew was that he was actually entering his mindscape, or, more specifically, the seal that housed the Kyuubi within his body.

Dripping water greeted him as he slowly awoke from his trance. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a dark tunnel. _'Really? A sewer? Of all the things my mindscape had to take form as, it's this? Well, I suppose it's just my oh-so brilliant luck at work again.'_ He slowly trudged through the shin deep waterways until he heard what sounded like...breathing? Following the sound he soon came upon a large gate in an even larger cave-like room in the sewer. As he took in the massive structure in front of him, he noticed the small seal paper in the center and briefly pondered what it could be for. He only had a moment to study it though before two enormous red eyes slowly opened and stared down at him.

"**So my warden finally decides to show himself."** The eyes moved forward revealing a massive body of red fur that seemed to glow as the dim light that seemed to emanate from the walls hit it.

"Y-you're the Kyuubi...!" Naruto's eyes widened in realization and surprise, before taking on a look of confusion. "But if you're here, then this must be-"

"**Inside your mind, child. I must admit, I'm impressed that you're not cowering in fear right now. Would you mind telling me why that is?"** The large being boomed out.

"Well, I'm fairly close to a narrow hallway that I'm rather certain you couldn't fit down for one. You also seem to be somewhat stuck behind a large, impenetrable object. Aside from that, you intrigue me." Naruto took on a calculating gaze as he took in more of the fox's features. From its elongated ears to his nine flowing tails, oddly not a hair seemed out of place. "You seem rather well kept for a demon fox."

Kyuubi chuckled a bit as it took to its haunches. **"Boy, do you not realize with whom you speak? I am the lord of all Bijū, the Kyuubi no Yoko. I am nobility in its highest regard, short of Kami-sama. Do you not think it appropriate that I keep myself looking as such?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Well, call me biased if you wish, but I'm merely going by what I was taught about you. The pictures we've seen aren't exactly...pleasant. Coupled with your past history involving Konoha…I would have to lean on the side of the textbooks so far." Naruto finished.

**"Heh, fair enough, although the story of that night is for another day and time. I will also let you know that I am impressed and somewhat proud with how you have led your life so far. Hiding your true intentions in order to benefit your greater scheme...However, I want you to stop that pitiful act altogether. You hold in you the Kyuubi, the strongest of all Bijū. I will not have a weak vessel, and while I am pleased with your current abilities, I will not be satisfied until you have surpassed all and have risen to the top. Once we are all finished, you should leave, we will discuss more on this matter later.**" Kyuubi finished.

** "Well well, it looks like the little rat's finally showed up, eh Kyuubi****_?"_** A second unfamiliar voice hissed out, much again to Naruto's surprise.

* * *

Next Chapter: Naruto learns a bit more about his past, and converses about with his two guests. And just who is this mysterious third voice?! Find out in the next exciting installment of: DRAGON BALL Z! …Wait, that's not right…

**Please Read and Review**. Reviews inspire me to write more.


End file.
